C'était Chiyo
by FicAndRea
Summary: On ne savait jamais à quoi elle pensait, malgré un flot de paroles abondant. Elle parlait de tout, sauf de ce qui comptait vraiment. De ses inquiétudes, de ses manques, de ses souffrances. Car elle avait du souffrir, sinon elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.
1. Chapter 1

**C'était Chiyo**

Bonjour à tous,

Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire que j'ai déjà terminée (rassurez-vous, il n'y aura aucune interruption dans les parutions). Elle est composée de chapitres extrêmement courts, de fait vous pourrez facilement la lire.

Mais je tiens à vous prévenir que ce ne sera pas une fiction joyeuse. Elle se repose sur une tragédie et sur la façon dont le personnage central va s'y prendre pour s'en sortir.  
>J'espère néanmoins que certains se laisseront tenter par ce récit. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions.<p>

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Intrépide, imprévisible, incalculable.

On ne savait jamais à quoi elle pensait, malgré un flot de paroles abondant. Elle parlait de tout, sauf de ce qui comptait vraiment. De ses inquiétudes, de ses manques, de ses souffrances. Car elle avait du souffrir, sinon elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Blessante, égoïste, lâche.

Elle refusait qu'il l'appelle, mais elle le tiraillait sans cesse à coup de mails, toujours pour un rien. Elle débarquait comme ça, à l'improviste, quand ça l'arrangeait, et elle le perturbait au plus haut point.

Le savait-elle ?

* * *

><p>Elle jouait bien la comédie. Elle s'enfermait elle-même dans un carcan sans en ressentir jamais de honte. Elle exagérait, toujours. Son rire était exacerbé, son sourire figé, on aurait pu croire une vieille parodie du bonheur. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas heureuse, et pourtant elle riait…<p>

Et il aimait l'entendre rire. Il ne le lui disait pas elle n'aurait pas voulu l'entendre. Mais il aimait le son de sa voix, le boucan qu'elle faisait toujours dans sa chambre, les incessantes questions qu'elle lui posait sans trop attendre de réponse… Elle l'empêchait de se concentrer. Sur ses devoirs, sur ses lectures, quand il regardait des matchs à la télévision. Elle l'embêtait tout le temps, du moins c'était ce qu'il prétendait alors qu'en fait, il se languissait d'elle dès qu'elle n'était pas là. Les jours où elle ne venait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

* * *

><p>Il s'habituait tellement à elle qu'elle avait intégré son univers. Il lui était normal de la voir pénétrer sa chambre en entrant par la fenêtre après avoir grimpé au cerisier bordant le côté droit de sa maison. Elle voguait dans sa chambre en farfouillant partout, en déplaçant toutes ses affaires sans jamais les ranger. Elle mettait sa chambre en vrac, un bordel sans nom, qu'il était obligé de ranger après chacun de ses passages, pour ne pas que sa mère le gronde.<p>

Personne ne savait pour ses visites. Elle ne s'annonçait pas et malgré tout le tapage qu'elle faisait, elle ne se faisait jamais prendre. Combien de fois avait-il prétexté être tombé pour la couvrir ? Combien de fois s'était-il fait disputer par sa faute ?

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit « merci » ou même « pardon ». Elle ne s'intéressait pas à ses problèmes et disparaissait du sillage dès qu'il se montrait affaibli. Elle n'aimait pas la faiblesse, la tristesse, la colère. Elle ne voulait que le positif qu'elle vampirisait sans se mesurer.

* * *

><p>Parfois, elle l'épuisait. S'il tentait de la raisonner, elle se bouchait les oreilles. S'il osait lui faire un reproche ou s'énerver, elle partait et disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours.<p>

Et puis, un jour, elle ne revint plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Les premiers jours, il ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela. Il lui était arrivé de s'absenter pendant une semaine. Elle avait toujours eu ses humeurs et avisait au gré de ses envies. Peut-être ne voulait-elle seulement plus le voir, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lève le ton sur elle. Lui, ça l'avait énervé encore plus qu'elle fuit encore… Elle fuyait toujours. Même quand elle venait s'enfermer chez lui, il était persuadé que c'était pour fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle ne faisait pas les choses au hasard, elle pensait d'abord à elle. En fait, elle ne pensait qu'à elle.

Lui avait-elle jamais demandé comment il allait ?  
>Peut-être redoutait-elle que la réponse fut négative, étant si allergique aux problèmes. Ou alors, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Il optait pour la seconde explication. Elle ne s'en cachait pas : elle n'aimait pas les autres. Elle les trouvait faux. Des hypocrites. Des salauds, même.<p>

Finalement, qu'elle ne vienne plus, c'était tant mieux. Il pouvait respirer, travailler au calme, lire un manga, regarder la télévision, feuilleter ses magazines, dormir sans craindre d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit. C'était peut-être un avant goût du paradis.

Mais un mois passait encore et pas un signe d'elle. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il guettait le soir, ne travaillait que difficilement, ne regardait plus la télévision ni ne lisait ses mangas. Il se réveillait toutes les nuits, confondant les craquements de la maison…  
>Dormant mal, bossant peu, il éprouva des difficultés à se concentrer en cours et lors de ses entraînements. On lui reprocha la chute de ses notes, l'inefficacité de son football. On s'inquiéta de le voir pâlir de plus en plus, se cerner de poches violettes sous les yeux, perdre l'appétit et son entrain habituel…<p>

Alors, un soir, il décida de l'appeler. Il n'en avait pas le droit elle raccrocherait sûrement. Mais il avait besoin de se signaler à elle, de la voir ressurgir dans sa vie. C'était presque vital. Sans elle, on lui avait retiré toute son énergie, on lui avait crevé le cœur. Un cœur qu'il ignorait lui avoir laissé.  
>Sombre erreur.<p>

À sa surprise, quelqu'un décrocha aussitôt, mais la voix qui lui répondit n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.  
>« Allô ? Allô ? Chiyo ? Chiyo, est-ce que c'est toi ? »<br>Elle avait une voix adulte, mais une voix paniquée, écorchée par un immense chagrin, une si grande peur… Il se sentit soudain très mal, comme si le désespoir dans la voix l'avait gagné. Sans même avoir répondu, il avait deviné.  
>« Ce n'est pas Chiyo, c'est Ken à l'appareil. Wakashimazu Ken.<br>- Ah… »

Quelque part, il l'avait toujours pressenti. Elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Peut-être même, ce soir-là avait-elle décidé qu'il la gronderait une dernière fois avant de partir.  
>Et de disparaître, à tout jamais.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

* * *

><p>« Je te remercie beaucoup d'être venu. »<p>

La voix du père de Chiyo était grave, presque inaudible. Il se tenait droit sous l'embrasure de la porte, stoïque. Il fallut les sanglots de sa femme s'approchant de lui pour qu'il se décale et laisse entrer l'adolescent, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un costume, et apportant avec lui des roses noires. Il refusa de les donner à la mère de Chiyo quand elle tendit la main pour les prendre, tremblante.

« Elle avait toujours voulu que je les lui donne en mains propres. »

Il parlait clairement et demeurait calme, mais il ne s'agissait que d'apparence. En réalité, tout son corps tremblait, son cœur avait cessé de battre, son esprit de réfléchir. Il suivait le mouvement, docile, durant toute cette journée de deuil. Il posa les fleurs devant l'autel dressé pour la disparue.

Disparue, pour ne pas dire morte.

* * *

><p>En fait, ils n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé de corps, dans l'appartement qui avait été ravagé par l'incendie, seulement des tissus de peau et quelques os qui leur avaient fait déduire qu'il s'agissait de la jeune Tanaka Chiyo. Des voisins avaient témoigné de sa présence, le jour de l'incendie, et d'un grand vacarme à l'étage où elle s'était rendue. Les détails de l'histoire, Ken ne les connaissait pas et ne voulait pas les connaître.<p>

Elle était morte, c'était tout.

* * *

><p>Ses amis avaient voulu l'accompagner. Ils ne connaissaient pas Chiyo mais ils tenaient à l'aider dans cette épreuve. Il ne le désirait pas. Ils n'auraient jamais compris.<p>

Il croisa tout un tas de gens qu'il n'avait jamais vus et qui ne le connaissaient pas non plus. Certains le reconnaissaient, de par sa position en tant que jeune footballeur de talent. Les camarades de classe de Chiyo s'entassaient dans un coin de la maison et pleuraient bruyamment son décès. Ken s'étonna du nombre des personnes présentes. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de se plaindre d'eux, de ses camarades de classe, de ses voisins, de ses « connaissances régulières », comme elle les appelait. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là à déplorer sa perte. Mais pas lui.

* * *

><p>Il ne versa pas une larme sur sa mort. Pas même le jour où il avait appelé le portable de Chiyo et que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. Elle était en train de dormir lorsqu'il l'avait appelé. Tirée d'un cauchemar, elle avait un instant cru que sa fille était encore en vie. Cet appel, ce faux espoir, avait du être pour elle une seconde mort…<p>

Ken avait raccroché et posé son portable sur son lit et était resté là, assis, les yeux rivés sur le vide, l'esprit figé.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison des Tanaka, il se posa dans un coin et attendit. Il aurait pu tout simplement s'excuser et rentrer chez lui. Il aurait pu appeler ses amis et leur demander de le soutenir. Il aurait pu aller voir sa mère et pleurer dans ses bras. Il avait préféré rester là, debout, le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur la vieille photographie où Chiyo souriait. Mais ce sourire, soudain, lui paraissait triste… Le regard de Chiyo ne pétillait pas, ses yeux pleuraient.<p>

Quelque part, dans ce face-à-face avec la mort, Ken sut à quel point il s'était trompé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Avait-elle jamais vraiment ri ?

Que voulaient dire ses sourires ? N'était-elle que mensonge ?

Existait-elle réellement ou bien l'avait-il rêvé ?

* * *

><p>Il ne dormait plus. Même en fermant les yeux, même en se laissant aller, les nuits filaient à petite allure sans qu'il ne s'endorme vraiment. Son corps ne réagissait pas, son esprit s'était évanoui. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre.<p>

Ses parents s'inquiétaient, essayaient de comprendre… Mais il ne répondait à aucune question. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Il aurait fallu fouiller sa tête et son âme pour trouver le problème.

* * *

><p>Il était bouleversé par la mort. Comment quelqu'un pouvait disparaître comme ça, du jour au lendemain, et réapparaître carbonisée ? Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Qui voyait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Si elle avait des problèmes, elle aurait pu lui en parler. Il l'aurait écouté.<p>

Mais le savait-elle ? Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté vraiment. En fait, ils ne conversaient pas. Elle se contentait de parler à tue-tête et lui d'écouter calmement. Il était rempli de ses monologues incessants, de ses anecdotes, de ses plaintes, de ses trouvailles aussi… Elle ne faisait que batifoler, que s'amuser, que se défouler.

* * *

><p>Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Le dernier jour, elle avait semblé bizarre. Elle avait cherché à ce qu'il la gronde, par tous les moyens. Elle voulait qu'il s'énerve avant de disparaître, mais pourquoi ? Pour lui rendre sa disparition plus facile ? Ce serait idiot… Il lui avait pardonné dès qu'elle avait quitté les lieux.<p>

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, elle avait tout planifié. Une question trottait dans sa tête, glaciale, assassine, irréfutable. Puisqu'elle ne laissait rien au hasard, sa mort avait-elle été préméditée ? Désirait-elle disparaître au point de sombrer dans le néant le plus néfaste, d'où on ne peut plus sortir ?

En tout cas, elle n'avait pas voulu être sauvée. Elle ne leur en avait laissé aucun indice, aucune chance. Il ignorait tout de sa détresse, car enfin, il avait bien fallu qu'elle soit dépressive pour en arriver là.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser une adolescente de son âge à mettre fin à sa vie ?<p>

Cette question le perturbait. Il voulait comprendre, connaître ce qu'il s'était contenté d'ignorer. La famille Tanaka, bien qu'il ne les aie vus seulement plongés dans la détresse, avaient l'air de gens biens. Ses amis étaient nombreux. À l'écoute des discours prononcés sur elle, à l'enterrement, elle était une élève studieuse. Ses professeurs la trouvaient juste un peu turbulente mais ses notes démontraient une application certaine dans ses études. Avait-elle eu des projets pour sa vie future ? Ou alors avait-elle toujours su qu'elle s'arrêterait un jour de grandir ?

* * *

><p>Ken fut forcé de reprendre sa vie, d'arrêter de broyer du noir. Sa mère essaya tous les traitements, toutes sortes de thérapie. Mais il ne pleurait pas, il ne faisait pas son deuil. On disait qu'il lui fallait du temps, que, petit à petit, il se remettrait de la perte de son amie. Et Ken, en effet, commençait à réagir. On lui fit changer de chambre – l'ancienne étant trop chargée de souvenirs, et on lui donna le temps de se réadapter. Ses amis venaient tour à tour le voir, et, à force d'acharnement, il accepta de se laisser faire… On le traina sur un terrain de football et on le plaça à son poste.<p>

Au début, il ne réagit pas. Il se contentait d'observer les autres jouer sans rien faire, pas même n'essayait-il d'arrêter les ballons qu'on lui lançait. Et puis, il y eut un déclic et il se mit à réagir. Il commença par réorganiser la défense – bon sang qu'ils étaient dispersés ! – et à stopper les tirs. Plus il jouait, plus il se sentait revivre, comme si, par le football, la vie continuait.

* * *

><p>Si le football avait déjà une place prépondérante dans sa vie, depuis ce jour, il ne vécut que pour sa carrière.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Des années avaient passé. Le temps s'étant écoulé, la blessure laissée par Chiyo s'estompait. Bientôt, il n'y pensait presque plus, même si un vide demeurait. Sa carrière battait son plein. L'an passé, son équipe et lui avaient remporté la Coupe du Monde junior. Aujourd'hui, il passait son entretien pour le Nagoya Grampus Eight. La tension battait son comble, tous les candidats étaient performants. Ils étaient tous plus âgés que lui et donc plus expérimentés. Certains avaient même plusieurs années joué à l'étranger. Pourtant, Ken se sentait confiant.

Depuis la mort de Chiyo, il n'avait vécu que pour le football et avait intégré la meilleure équipe du Japon. Il avait contribué largement à la victoire de son pays, et son talent dépassait tous ses opposants.

Les sélectionneurs n'attendirent pas la fin des épreuves pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait pris.

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours dans sa nouvelle équipe furent difficiles. Bien qu'accueillants, les titulaires menaient la vie dure aux recrues, craignant sûrement pour leur poste. On ne ménageait pas non plus Ken, dont on jalousait certainement son âge et son talent. La victoire du Japon en Coupe du Monde Junior devint presque un reproche, les « grands » refusaient qu'un « petit » prenne la grosse tête. On le traitait de demi-Wakabayashi, simplement pour le mettre en rogne. Mais Ken avait fini par apprendre la patience et le calme. Il endurait les insultes mais rendait chaque coup durant les entraînements. Il ne laissa pas un seul ballon lui échappait, si bien que sa titularisation devint de plus en plus inévitable.<p>

Il effectua son premier match officiel à peine un mois après son recrutement. Le gardien titulaire s'était blessé au poignet et on lui avait proposé de le remplacer. Bien sûr, pas question de refuser. Il enfila ses gants, retira sa casquette et pénétra sur le terrain, sous les encouragements des supporters. Certains le huaient, d'autres criaient son nom. Il ne les entendit à peine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fermé son esprit au brouhaha d'une foule enragée.

Ce fut une incroyable réussite. Pas un seul ballon de caressa ses filets.

* * *

><p>Les débuts de sa carrière furent brillants. Très vite, il s'éleva parmi les meilleurs joueurs de la J-league. Les journaux sportifs se déferlaient de nouvelles sur lui, on parlait de ses nombreuses conquêtes, de son cœur d'artichaut, de son goût du luxe et de l'ostentation. Ses coéquipiers ne l'aimaient toujours pas, le détestaient encore plus. Ses managers le suppliaient de changer d'attitude. Ses parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui, ou du moins les avait-il assez durement rejetés pour qu'ils cessent toute tentative d'approche.<p>

Ses anciens coéquipiers essayaient, parfois, de le raisonner mais il les ignorait.

Petit à petit, il perdit tout contact. Il se retrouva bientôt seul.

* * *

><p>Il détestait quand il était tout à fait seul. Parce que quand cela se produisait, Chiyo lui rendait visite.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

« Tu n'es jamais venu me voir. »

* * *

><p>Chiyo laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos du canapé tandis qu'elle marchait en traînant les pieds. Elle se dodinait gracieusement dans toute la pièce, touchant chaque objet de bout de ses doigts avec un air rêveur. Elle gardait sur son visage un petit sourire énigmatique, une expression indéchiffrable.<p>

« Tu m'as abandonnée » l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle tournoya au centre de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pourtant, je t'ai attendu. »

* * *

><p>Il la regarda. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux noirs de jais pétillaient derrière de longs cils recourbés. Son nez fin pointait légèrement vers la droite, là même où se creusait une délicate fossette. Son sourire était fascinant. Ses lèvres se relevaient et s'affinaient, comme s'ils étaient aspirés dans sa bouche et donnait envie d'être capturés par son souffle parfumé grâce au chewing-gum à la mente qu'elle mâchait sans arrêt. Elle passa négligemment ses doigts dans une boucle de ses cheveux, après avoir dépensé tous ses sous dans une permanente qui ne tiendrait pas quatre mois. Elle aimait changer de tête, ça lui donnait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Il aurait du se rendre compte à quel point elle n'était pas bien dans sa peau.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il, desserrant sa bouche sèche.<p>

Sa voix sortie difficilement, rauque, cassée. Il avait peine à croire qu'elle se trouvait vraiment là, à ses côtés, aussi volatile et perturbée qu'avant. Elle ne tenait pas sur place. Déjà, elle se levait et se déplaçait encore sans but précis.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, comme si la réponse était évidente. Elle ne l'était pas. « Je suis venu te voir, comme toujours. »

Il la regarda encore naviguer tout au long de son immense salon.

« Tu as toujours eu bon goût pour ces choses-là » commenta-t-elle. « Mais je dois dire que je n'aime pas. C'est trop chic, trop cher. Beaucoup trop. »

Ceci dit, elle caressa la reliure d'un livre de pléiade avec envie.

« J'ai toujours voulu collectionner ces vieux livres » se rappela-t-elle nostalgiquement. Elle tira le volume et l'ouvrit, humant l'air avec une sorte de plaisir morbide. « J'adore leur odeur renfermée, le touché d'une page longtemps usée, l'imprimerie particulière, la couleur… toute cette poussière. C'est drôle, quand on pense à… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et referma le livre qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes. Tout en tournant en rond dans la pièce, elle déplaçait chaque objet pour les poser négligemment autre part.

« Toi, tu ne les as sûrement pas lu, tous ces bouquins » remarqua-t-elle en riant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as, puisqu'ils ne t'ont jamais intéressé ? »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta Ken, d'une voix étouffée.<p>

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, et je t'ai répondu » dit-elle. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais des reproches. » Une pause. « Tu sais ce que je fais toujours quand tu me grondes. »

« Tu… » Mais elle le coupa en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et secoua la tête. Il poussa un soupir et cligna des yeux.

* * *

><p>Quand il les rouvrit, elle n'était plus là.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Il avait du rêver. Une morte ne pouvait pas ressurgir comme ça, dans son salon, et lui parler comme si de rien n'était, comme si la mort n'avait pas frappé. « Tu n'es jamais venu me voir. » Comment se permettait-elle de le lui reprocher ? Non, il ne tenait pas à retourner là-bas et constater que la réalité demeurait aussi cruelle. Il préférait se noyer dans l'illusion d'une vie remplie de faux-semblants, de tout ce qui aurait écœurait Chiyo. Il savait ce qu'elle en penserait, vivante, de sa façon de se laisser aller à la richesse, à l'illusion de la richesse. Il ne se sentait pas heureux, mais arrêter lui paraissait pitoyable. Il possédait le compte en banque, pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ? Il se perdait dans l'oisiveté et s'en accommodait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Personne n'avait le droit de le lui reprocher.

* * *

><p>Les entraînements se succédaient, la saison approchant. La tension au sein de l'équipe montait, même Ken se sentait oppressé. Les nouvelles recrues ne l'inquiétaient pas, mais ses relations avec son coach n'étaient pas au beau fixe. La saison dernière, il s'était violemment disputé avec lui et n'avait jamais voulu s'excuser. Depuis ses débuts, il avait gagné le respect de ses coéquipiers, mais il maintenait une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne les estimait pas autant qu'il avait pu estimer ses anciens partenaires. Quelques fois, Kojiro, Takeshi et même Kazuki lui manquaient. Mais même leur amitié s'était elle aussi entachée. Par le temps. Par la distance. Par la souffrance.<p>

Ken ne leur avait jamais vraiment raconté son problème, même si les trois garçons savaient que tout venait du décès de Chiyo. Ils connaissaient bien sûr son nom, mais n'avaient jamais vu son visage ni ne saisissaient la profondeur de la relation qui unissait Ken à Chiyo. Pouvait-on appeler ça une « relation » ?

* * *

><p>Sa vie était remplie de questions sans réponse. Des pourquoi et des comment par dizaines qui venaient et repartaient au gré d'une brise invisible.<p>

Cette instabilité, il tentait de la camoufler derrière une froide condescendance, et c'était pourquoi peu arrivaient à l'appréciaient. Il ne cherchait pas à combler son manque de sociabilité, sa solitude, il s'efforçait juste à demeurer stable, confiant, déterminé. Il savait qu'à la moindre faiblesse, d'autres en profiteraient pour prendre sa place. Et perdre son poste de gardien titulaire au Nagoya Campus Eight serait équivalant à tout perdre. Sa vie ne se reposait que sur peu de choses, et le club de football en monopolisait les quatre-vingt-dix pour cent.

* * *

><p>Jusqu'au jour où, se baladant dans les magasins d'un gros centre commercial, elle réapparut. Il dut s'arrêter un instant, figé par la torpeur. Il crut que ce n'était pas elle, mais c'était précisément ses traits. Ses lèvres fines, son nez qui déviait vers la droite, ses cheveux bouclés… Des yeux noirs et sombres, pétillants, captivants… Chiyo était là, devant lui.<p>

Vivante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

« Chiyo ? »

* * *

><p>Par miracle, il avait réussi à prononcer son prénom. Tout son corps était tendu, son esprit bouleversé. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la fille qu'il avait aimée et qui était morte. Et pourtant, cette fois bien vivante. Elle se tourna à son appel, les yeux grands ouverts, elle aussi.<p>

« Comment m'avez-vous appelé, monsieur ? » bafouilla-t-elle, la voix douloureuse.

Au son de sa voix, plus grave qu'à son souvenir, et à la vue de ses yeux qui s'embrouillaient, Ken hésita. Était-ce bien elle ?

« Chiyo, je… Tu… en vie ? »

Et pour la toute première fois, des larmes se mirent à couler. Comme un gamin, il s'était mis à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était incroyable !

* * *

><p>« Melle Tanaka, que se passe-t-il donc ici ? »<p>

Une femme vêtue de la même façon que Chiyo s'approcha. La jeune fille – qui était devenue femme à présent – se tourna vers elle, bouleversée également.

« Je ne sais pas très bien, Madame Hashito, dit-elle, tentant de se reprendre. Est-ce que je peux l'amener prendre l'air ? Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. »

La femme – probablement sa supérieure – acquiesça. « Faites-le tout de suite. Prenez soin de ce jeune homme, voulez-vous ? » Puis, s'adressant aux autres clients, elle les rassura : « Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il lui faut juste un peu d'air et un banc pour se reposer. » Elle leur sourit en inclinant la tête avant de se tourner vers Chiyo pour la presser d'éloigner le malheureux.

La jeune femme posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Ken et le guida doucement vers la sortie. Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer entre-temps et de reprendre ses esprits, mais il lui paraissait impossible d'assimiler aussi vite que Tanaka Chiyo n'était pas décédée dans un incendie.

Une fois hors des enceintes du centre commercial et à l'abri des regards, Chiyo l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un banc et partit chercher à boire pour l'aider à se reprendre. Il remarqua à peine la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui. Elle ne l'appelait plus « Ken » mais « Monsieur Wakashimazu ».

Quand elle revint, il tenta de se lever. « Chiyo ! Tu es vivante ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ses lèvres se refermèrent aussitôt. Elle tremblait. On aurait dit qu'elle aussi allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais pourquoi était-elle autant émotive ? Ken ne comprenait pas. C'était lui qui venait de rencontrer une morte vivante !

« Chiyo, dis-moi quelque chose ! Explique-moi pourquoi ! Chiyo !...

- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! » s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Je vous en prie ! Je ne suis pas Chiyo ! »

* * *

><p>« Comment ? Mais ! »<p>

Elle n'était pas Chiyo ? Mais elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau !

« Je ne suis pas Chiyo » répéta-t-elle comme un supplice. « Alors, ne m'appelez surtout pas comme ça. Je suis Tanaka Ayane, je suis sa sœur jumelle. »

De surprise, Ken se laissa retomber sur le banc, vaincu. Sa sœur jumelle… Tanaka Ayane… Chiyo ne vivait plus. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner et il la prit dans ses mains. Une douleur lancinante le paralysait. Il se sentait défaillir.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa machinalement Tanaka Ayane. « Je sais à quel point cela peut être déroutant. Je suis désolée… »

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser. Pendant les vingt minutes où ils étaient restés là, lui affligé sur le banc et elle debout face à lui, les mains jointes, le visage baissé et crispé de douleur, les yeux embués de larmes, elle répétait d'innombrables pardons. Comme si être la jumelle de Chiyo avait été un pêché. Comme si la mort de cette dernière était sa faute. Comme si être vivante était un crime. Et puis, comme il ne bougeait plus, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'absenter plus longtemps de son travail, elle s'essuya le visage, répéta un dernier « pardon » et s'éloigna, le visage défait.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

« Je te préviens, si tu me demandes ce que je fais là, je repars. »

* * *

><p>Chiyo se tourna vers lui, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Elle était assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Le soleil reflétait sa peau satinée et ses cheveux colorés devenaient presque rouge. Ken avait oublié ce détail. Chiyo avait les cheveux décolorés. Ayane les avait gardés noirs. Comme si son amie avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se mit à jouer avec ses boucles, balançant sa tête en arrière en faisant des rotations, les yeux fermés. Il la regarda faire en déglutissant difficilement. Elle était si attirante…<p>

« Alors, tu l'as rencontrée » affirma-t-elle, rouvrant les yeux et les posant sur lui. Il frissonna. « Qui préfères-tu ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et dut s'efforcer à réfléchir pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de sa sœur. Comment savait-elle qu'il l'avait rencontrée ?

« Mais c'est toi qui me l'as dit » prétendit-elle. « Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Je n'ai rien dit » affirma-t-il en secouant la tête, se libérant de son emprise dès qu'il la quitta des yeux. « J'en suis sûr. »

Elle balaya sa réponse d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Puis, elle se remit à sourire en demandant :

« Alors, comment tu l'as trouvée ?

- Bouleversée » répondit-il, guettant sa réaction. Mais Chiyo ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion. « Tu t'imagines pourquoi.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Elle a du être choquée de te voir. Je lui ai tant parlé de toi… »

Ken ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir en entendant cela. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait gardé leur relation pour elle, parce qu'elle ne faisait que profiter de lui, de sa gentillesse, de sa patience, de son amour aussi.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi méchante que tu ne le crois » prétendit-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Le visage de Chiyo était souriant, et pourtant, cette fois, il remarqua la fausseté de son expression.

Elle mentait.

* * *

><p>HA ! HA ! HA !<p>

Elle ria aux éclats, balançant son corps plus en arrière tout en se maintenant à la fenêtre avec ses deux mains. HA ! HA ! HA ! Ken ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Comme d'habitude, elle se payait de sa tête sans même s'en cacher. Comme depuis dix ans, il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait aimé. Elle était perfide, égoïste, manipulatrice. Qu'y avait-il de si bien dans sa personnalité, en excluant donc son physique, qui eût pu tant attirer son attention ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours, parce qu'il s'était habitué à son encombrante présence, à son besoin d'être au centre des attentions, à ses multiples manies déplaisantes.

« Je savais que tu voulais entendre ça » expliqua-t-elle. « Ça t'a fait du bien que je te le dise ?

- Pas si c'est un mensonge » affirma-t-il.

Elle balaya sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

« Je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras plus que moi » reprit-elle, au bout d'un instant.

« Qui ça ?

- Ma sœur. »

Elle s'avança vers la lumière et un instant son visage disparut.

* * *

><p>Ken cligna des yeux. Elle était toujours là et il la voyait à nouveau entière.<p>

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Parce que c'est évident, non ? » Elle éclata de rire sans raison. Puis elle soupira. « Elle n'a pas les cheveux décoloré. Toi, tu les préfères au naturel, je le sais. Et puis, elle a pleuré et s'est excusée d'une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé pardon. Même pas pour m'être… »

Elle s'interrompit d'un seul coup et se remit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle se penchait dangereusement au-dessus de la fenêtre et Ken ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'appréhension à chaque fois que son corps disparaissait vers l'avant.

« Elle n'est pas toi » fit-il remarquer.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que…

- De toute façon » la coupa-t-il brusquement, « Je ne la reverrai pas. »

Elle s'arrêta de bouger et se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, le sondant de toute son âme. Il était certain qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées, depuis toujours elle avait su deviner ce qui lui traversait la tête. Il s'était toujours senti un peu vulnérable devant elle, parce qu'elle savait tout et lui rien. C'était injuste. Profondément injuste.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'équilibre entre eux. Elle dominait et il la laissait faire.

« Tu as déjà envie de la revoir » devina-t-elle. « Tu voudrais lui demander ce qu'elle sait. Je déteste cette idée.

- Laquelle ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ne lui pose pas de questions. Elle a bien trop souffert. »

Ce disant, Chiyo ne paraissait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Elle cherchait juste, une fois de plus, à le manipuler. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'il la revoie et qu'il l'interroge, en effet, sur les raisons de son comportement, sur son suicide (car il était persuadé qu'elle avait tout contrôlé), sur l'absence de sa sœur le jour de l'enterrement…

* * *

><p>« Tu vas le faire. »<p>

Chiyo souriait mais ses yeux exprimaient de la colère. Encore une fois, elle alignait deux facettes contraires, preuve irréfutable de son mensonge…

« Oui » dit-il, plus par défi que par réelle volonté d'accomplir ce fait – il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir Ayane, en réalité.

« Tu dis ça pour me fâcher » ricana soudain Chiyo en descendant de la fenêtre. « Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Même si tu te caches la vérité et que tu en meurs d'envie. Tu vois, Ken, je te connais encore mieux que toi-même. Tu es pour moi comme un livre ouvert, si facile à déchiffrer… »

Tout en parlant, elle s'approchait lentement de lui. Ken détourna la tête avec colère.

« Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu as abandonné ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Vois-tu, je ne suis plus aussi influençable. Et c'est de ta faute, c'est parce que tu es mo… ! »

Un vent glacé lui coupa le souffle et il ferma les yeux, le corps crispé par la soudaine et désagréable sensation.

* * *

><p>Quand il les rouvrit, elle n'était plus là. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait le froid de février pénétrer la chambre. Frissonnant, il se leva pour la refermer, l'étrange impression d'avoir fait un drôle de rêve...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Chiyo ne revint plus le voir. Il n'alla pas rencontrer Ayane non plus. Finalement Chiyo avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : il ne comptait pas la voir, même si ça le démangeait. Il voulait lui poser toutes les questions qui le rongeaient depuis dix ans, mais il s'en sentait incapable. La voir, affronter ce visage si familier mais différent, supporter la réalité qu'elle renvoyait… il ne le pouvait pas.

Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Chaque jour, à chaque instant. Cela eut des répercussions sur son entraînement, sa concentration baissa, ses performances en pâtirent. Ses entraîneurs le remarquèrent et lui donnèrent un premier avertissement. La saison de foot avait déjà commencé, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Il flancha.

* * *

><p>Nagoya Grampus était depuis quelques années une équipe imposante dans la J-League. Déjà, avant l'arrivée de Wakashimazu Ken, le club se plaçait à la tête du championnat national. Néanmoins, des équipes émergentes provoquaient la surprise dans la J-league et se voyait déjà, malgré leur petite expérience, en quart de finale. Pour les joueurs de la Nagoya Grampus Eight, perdre contre eux signifiait l'échec le plus total, le déshonneur le plus complet.<p>

Ken n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il dormait très mal et de ce fait se reposait peu. Sa concentration, déjà perturbée par sa vie, par Chiyo et indirectement par Ayane, n'était que poussière… Ce jour-là, lors de ce match-là, il fit perdre son équipe de 2 buts à 4.

La chute la plus totale. La favorite perdait face à un petit nouveau, à peine sorti du berceau, et tout ça, à cause de son gardien de but – pourtant talentueux. Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé, mais ses entraîneurs ne pouvaient pas fermer les yeux face à un tel manque de performance. Non seulement fut-il hué par tous les supporters enragés, les fans déçus et critiqués par ceux qui le détestaient, mais on lui demanda également de « prendre une pause ».

* * *

><p>Mais comment prendre une pause quand on était habitué à se noyer dans le travail et l'effort physique ? Lui-même dégoûté de son erreur, de sa faiblesse, de son impuissance, n'arrivait plus à s'oublier dans le sport. Courir, taper dans le ballon, se muscler ne lui faisaient plus rien. Il sombrait petit à petit dans une dépression et se noyait dans l'inaction. Au début les journaux déferlaient d'articles sur lui et il était envahi par les journalistes et les paparazzis qui souhaitaient savoir ce qui s'était passé, si la rumeur de sa mise à pied était vraie… Il débrancha son téléphone, coupa sa ligne internet et même cassa sa télévision après avoir abusé d'un verre de trop.<p>

Et tout en déprimant, en passant ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à broyer du noir, il ne voyait qu'une seule coupable. Toujours la même.

Chiyo.

Morte ou vivante, elle ne cessait de lui rendre la vie impossible. Elle capturait toute son attention, vampirisait toute son énergie, aspirait toute sa force… Comment surpasser sa puissance destructrice et se libérer de ses griffes acérées ? Comment l'oublier enfin et pour toujours ?

* * *

><p>Les jours semblaient refuser de passer. Le temps perfide ralentissait sa course, savourant la détresse dans laquelle il était plongé. Il devenait comme fou à faire les cent pas dans son appartement, à essayer de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond en lui.<p>

Au bout d'un moment à retourner les mêmes questions dans sa tête, il décida de vaincre son appréhension et de faire la dernière – la seule chose à faire pour s'en sortir, au moins pour avancer et se sortir de ce guêpier dépressif. Prenant le reste du courage qui lui restait, il s'habilla et sortit de son appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dehors depuis le début de sa « pause ». Ayant des femmes de ménage et une cuisinière à son service, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire d'achats au quotidien.

Il prit sa voiture, une Honda CR-X, une vieille voiture de sport mais avec assez de puissance et de caractère pour faire envier les amateurs de voiture, et se rendit au centre commercial. Là, il effectua le même trajet que la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre quand il arriverait devant elle, si même il réussirait à lui parler. Tout son corps était tendu et son cœur avait accéléré son rythme. Sa gorge devenait sèche et il mordillait régulièrement sa langue. Sans aucun doute, était-il très nerveux.

Mais quand il arriva à la boutique de montres, il ne la trouva pas. Reconnaissant la supérieure d'Ayane près de la caisse, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ? » lui demanda-t-elle à son approche.

Visiblement, la patronne ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas le cas des autres clients et vendeurs qui le reluquaient en biais, hésitant peut-être à lui adresser la parole.

« Oui, je recherche une de vos employées » dit-il. « Elle s'appelle Tanaka Ayane. Vous savez où je pourrais la trouver ?

- Certainement plus ici » affirma la supérieure – Madame Koshiba Endo, à en juger son insigne. « Elle a récemment démissionné. »

Ken étouffa un juron. C'était peut-être à cause de lui ?

« Vous auriez son adresse ou un numéro de téléphone sur lequel je pourrais la joindre ? » demanda-t-il, sans trop d'espoir.

« Vous comprendrez sans doute que je ne puisse pas vous donner de telles informations, Monsieur. »

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la remercier et de s'en aller. C'était bien sa veine. Ayane était sans doute la seule à pouvoir répondre à ses questions et s'il n'avait pas été si lâche, sans doute aurait-il pu lui parler. Mais la jeune femme avait démissionné et son manager ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à la retrouver.

Non, il y avait encore d'autres moyens. Il pouvait encore chercher sur l'annuaire. Il retourna alors chez lui et fouilla dans ses affaires mais en vain. Il avait probablement jeté le gros pavé dès sa réception. Jusque-là, il n'y avait jamais trouvé grand intérêt. Une deuxième solution lui vint à l'esprit. À l'heure actuelle, tout était informatisé, il pouvait encore la retrouver grâce à internet. Et pour cela, il lui fallait d'abord reconnecter ses appareils.

* * *

><p>Ceci fait, il commença ses recherches en tapant d'abord le nom de l'annuaire. Sur le site, il trouva au moins cinq Tanaka, mais aucune Ayane. Il commençait à désespérer de la retrouver un jour. C'était de sa faute. Puisqu'il était autant obsédé par ses questions, il aurait du faire le premier pas bien plus tôt. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait accepté de le revoir et de lui répondre, c'était sûrement un souvenir très douloureux pour elle aussi, mais il aurait pu essayer et être fixé. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il se demandait encore ce qui se serait passé, s'il aurait été soulagé de savoir…<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

« C'est magnifique » commenta Chiyo en le dépassant dans le jardin. « J'adore ton jardin ! »

Elle courut sur la pelouse et tournoya, les bras grands ouverts, la tête tournée vers le ciel, éclatant d'un rire joyeux. À la fin d'un tour, elle se laissa disgracieusement tombée à terre et se mit à faire l'ange sur l'herbe fraichement tondue. Puis, elle se retourna sur le ventre et appuya sa tête sur sa main gauche.

« C'est drôle parce que ta maison, elle a beau avoir ton caractère, elle est parfaitement à mon goût » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire sournois. « Curieuse coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme à son habitude, elle le cherchait. Elle aimait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il y avait des années, il se contentait de l'ignorer ou de lui donner la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, mais il ne savait plus trop comment faire pour l'éviter.

Comment fuir un fantôme ?

* * *

><p>« Je suis bien réelle, tu sais » affirma-t-elle, devinant une fois de plus ses pensées. « Regarde, la preuve ! »<p>

Elle attrapa une brindille d'herbe qu'elle tira puis arracha du sol. Elle la laissa ensuite retomber lentement. « Tu vois ? » Elle poussa sur ses mains et se redressa en position assise. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, le soleil s'étant caché derrière de gros nuages. Chiyo portait des vêtements printaniers mais avec en plus une petite écharpe et une veste en laine. Malgré tout, elle frissonna.

« Brr ! Le temps se refroidit » constata-t-elle en se frictionnant les bras de ses mains. « Et toi ? Tu ne dis rien ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » répliqua-t-il lascivement.

« Ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, peut-être.

- Tu es franche, c'est rare.

- Je suis _toujours _franche !

- Non, tu dis ce que tu penses seulement quand ça ne mène pas à de confrontations, sinon tu te contentes d'éluder, de ne pas répondre ou même carrément de fuir. »

Chiyo se mordilla la langue et fronça les sourcils avant de détourner la tête boudeuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa :

« Et là, tu vas me dire que si je te gronde encore, tu t'en iras. »

Chiyo se leva et lui tourna le dos, de sorte qu'il ne vît plus son visage.

« Tu vois, moi aussi, je te connais bien » lui dit-il.

Elle renifla avec sarcasme. « Tu me connais » répéta-t-elle de la même façon. « Tu en es sûr ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre.

* * *

><p>« En fait, tu ne sais rien de moi » reprit-elle, d'un ton qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. « Je ne t'ai rien laissé comme indices pour me comprendre. Tous tes souvenirs sont remplis de monologues vides de sens et d'un comportement flou… La vérité, c'est que malgré toutes ces années à se fréquenter, tu n'as jamais vraiment su qui était Tanaka Chiyo. »<p>

La preuve irréfutable que ce fantôme était bien celui de Chiyo était démontrée dans ses paroles. Toujours blessantes, toujours recentrées sur elle, sur ce qui tournait autour d'elle, et lui avec… Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas faux et parce que c'était l'exacte pensée qui le hantait, cela lui faisait mal. L'entendre de sa bouche, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié assez pour se dévoiler à lui, rien qu'un peu, lui crevait le cœur. Toute cette énergie dépensée pour elle avait été gaspillée pour des chimères.

Il avait toujours espéré avoir compté pour elle, même si elle ne le disait pas, même si elle ne le montrait pas. En fait, l'avait-elle seulement considéré comme un ami, rien qu'un peu ?

* * *

><p>« Tu as fait cette maison à ta façon mais en recherchant mes goûts » reprit de nouveau Chiyo, toujours dos à lui. « Tu as pensé à moi tout ce temps-là… Mais à quoi bon ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a aucun espoir… puisque…<p>

- Tu es mor—

- Ne le dis pas ! » le coupa-t-elle brusquement, la voix contrite.

« Tu as l'air désolée » remarqua Ken.

« Vraiment ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu ne me vois pas…

- Mais je t'entends.

- Ce n'est pas assez.

- Si, ça l'est. Pour moi…

- Pas tout à fait. Tu doutes encore. Je le sens, tu veux juste te convaincre que j'ai pu un instant penser à toi et regretter…

- Tu n'as pas regretté ?

- Comment je le saurais ? » Elle soupira. « Je ne veux pas en parler. D'ailleurs, je suis fatiguée. Et il se fait tard. Je dois repartir.

- Je te reverrai ? »

Chiyo lui montra enfin son visage. Elle lui souriait en haussant les épaules, c'était à nouveau la même facette qu'avant. Une apparence joyeuse pour une réalité bien plus complexe et sombre.

* * *

><p>Toc ! Toc ! Toc !<p>

« Quelqu'un veut te voir » dit-elle. « Tu devrais lui ouvrir. »

Il se tourna un instant vers la porte de son jardin, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ken se réveilla en sursaut quand on tapa la deuxième fois. Se frottant les yeux, il se redressa sur sa chaise et grimaça quand il ressentit une vive douleur à la nuque. Il s'était endormi dans une mauvaise position. Les chaises de sa table en terrasse n'étaient décidément pas le siège idéal pour piquer un somme. Il entra à l'intérieur de sa maison pour aller ouvrir. Déjà, on frappait une troisième fois.

Il ouvrit la porte.

« Takeshi ! » s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

« Salut, Ken ! » dit ce dernier, grand sourire. « Ça fait un sacré bail !

- Oh, oui ! Tu peux le dire ! »

Sans plus tarder, il laissa entrer son vieil ami dans sa maison. Sawada Takeshi avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque du lycée. Bien que toujours petit, il avait beaucoup muri de visage. C'était un garçon charmant et bien musclé, aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux noisette très foncés. Ses traits s'étaient beaucoup affermis depuis la dernière fois que Ken l'avait vu. Il inspirait la confiance et, comme avant, une profonde gentillesse. Il jouait à présent en tant que milieu de terrain dans la très populaire équipe d'Urawa Red Diamonds.

« Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois » constata Takeshi en visitant le grand salon. « Sauf peut-être ta bibliothèque. Il y a encore plus de vieux bouquins. Dis-moi, tu en as lu combien ?

- Trois » répondit Ken avec un petit rire. « J'aime collectionner, pas pratiquer.

- La lecture, ça ne se pratique pas » rétorqua son ami en riant à son tour. « En tout cas, j'adore toujours le style de la maison, bien que je n'aime pas tellement toutes ces statues bizarres !

- Ce sont de grandes œuvres d'art contemporaines » fit remarquer le gardien.

« Si tu le dis ! » répliqua Takeshi en haussant les épaules, insensible à ce style d'art.

* * *

><p>« Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire ? » lui proposa Ken en se rappelant ses devoirs d'hôte.<p>

« Volontiers ! » acquiesça Takeshi. « Quelque chose de chaud, n'importe quoi m'ira. Il fait trop froid dehors, comment fais-tu pour garder ta fenêtre ouverte ?

- Je suis plus solide que toi » répondit Ken avec un brin d'ironie.

Il quitta la pièce et fit chauffer de l'eau dans sa bouilloire. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, il prépara deux sachets de thé dans deux tasses et y rajouta des cuillères pour touiller. La visite de Takeshi le prenait de court. Cela faisait bien deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, sauf pour les matchs nationaux et les stages d'entrainement. En y resongeant, Ken se rendit compte qu'il n'en gardait pas grands souvenirs. Sans bouder, il restait malgré tout en retrait il n'y avait eu que les deux premiers grands championnats internationaux – et même du monde – qui l'avaient réellement marqué. Dès lors qu'il avait intégré le Nagoya Grampus Eight, il s'était comme renfermé et éloigné de ses anciens camarades. Avec toute la distance qui les séparait à présent et leurs rares contacts, il ressentait encore une franche camaraderie à leur égard, au souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, mais ils n'étaient plus tellement proches. Ce qu'ils expérimentaient tous, à présent, les différenciaient profondément. Il ne se reconnaissait plus en eux, pas plus qu'il ne se reconnaissait en lui, d'ailleurs…

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il versa l'eau chaude dans le thé et amena le tout sur un petit plateau. Retourné dans le salon, Takeshi et lui s'installèrent sur le divan.

« Excuse-moi ma franchise » affirma le milieu de terrain, « mais ton thé est infect.

- Je n'en sais rien » avoua Ken. « Je ne l'ai encore jamais essayé. Je sais à peine à quoi il est.

- Vraiment ? » s'étonna Takeshi en rigolant. « Comment fais-tu pour ne pas savoir ce que tu achètes ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais mes courses.

- Et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas non plus qui cuisine ! » Le silence de Ken était bien plus éloquent que des paroles. Takeshi éclata de rire. « Alors les rumeurs sont vraies. Le meilleur joueur du Japon est un pantouflard !

- Hé ! Oh ! » s'offusqua Ken, en remuant sur place, mal à l'aise.

C'était bien entendu l'exacte vérité, mais bizarrement, entendre son ami plaisanter sur le sujet l'embarrassait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi pourquoi se priver des bienfaits de la richesse ? Il préféra changer de sujet.

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi, que me vaut ta visite ?<p>

- Quoi, n'aurais-je pas le droit de voir un vieux copain ? » répliqua Takeshi sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Plus sérieusement, je t'avoue que les autres et moi, on s'inquiétait à ton sujet…

- J'ai reçu vos mails » acquiesça Ken, un peu gêné. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre…

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu sais… ça fait longtemps qu'on s'interroge à ton sujet. »

Ken savait que ses potes se posaient des questions sur les raisons de son changement. Il n'avait jamais réellement expliqué sa soudaine distance avec eux en fait, ce n'était pas de leur faute, ils ne savaient rien. D'ailleurs, lui-même était la plupart du temps dans le flou, il ne savait donc pas comment expliquer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout à fait.

Et puis, s'il fallait vraiment se confier, il lui faudrait parler de Chiyo. Or, c'était précisément le sujet qu'il n'arrivait pas à aborder.

« Oui, je sais » admit-il sombrement. « J'aimerais vous expliquer mais j'ignore moi-même ce qui m'arrive… J'ai besoin de faire un break et de me remettre en question. »

Bien sûr, ses paroles n'étaient qu'à demi-vraies. C'était surtout ses entraînements qui avaient décrété cet état de fait, lui n'avait rien décidé du tout. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais songé de lui-même à s'arrêter un moment pour réfléchir sur tous ses problèmes. Il préférait les fuir en se plongeant dans le football, c'était bien plus facile et moins douloureux…

Takeshi acquiesça. « C'est une bonne idée. Mais si je suis venu ici, c'est surtout pour te montrer que tu peux compter sur moi. Je te connais depuis très longtemps et je tiens à ce qu'on reste vraiment amis. Notre amitié compte beaucoup moi.

- Elle compte pour moi aussi, Take » lui assura Ken avec sincérité.

Ils se sourirent, ravis d'avoir établi cette certitude. Puis, il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils terminèrent le thé en souffrant en silence de son goût atroce.

« J'y pense maintenant mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? » l'interrogea le gardien. « La saison n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée…

- La finale est dans une semaine et elle va se passer dans votre stade, tu ne le savais pas ? » s'étonna Takeshi.

« Ah ! J'avais oublié » admit Ken, surpris de lui-même. « J'ai coupé tout lien avec le football depuis… J'avoue que je suis un peu décalé. Alors, tu es en demi-finale, c'est bien !

- Oui ! Je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas concourir contre toi. J'avais une revanche à prendre ! »

La dernière fois, l'équipe de Nagoya Grampus Eight avait vaincu la Urawa Red Diamonds dans un score sans appel de trois à zéro.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Ken en souriant. « Je crois que ce sera pour une prochaine fois…

- Je vois que tu es serein vis-à-vis de votre défaite » remarqua Takeshi.

Ken prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre. « C'est vrai. J'ai eu le temps de me maudire et de m'apitoyer… » Mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus graves, rajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Takeshi dut pressentir ses pensées car il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

><p>« Ken, j'ai toujours hésité à te poser des questions sur le sujet, mais… pourquoi est-ce que tout a changé ? »<p>

Le gardien de but détourna le regard lentement, d'abord sans répondre, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Le temps est passé… Les choses évoluent, c'est normal.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça » rétorqua son ami. « Mais de ce qui s'est passé… au collège. Quand ton amie est morte, je crois que c'est là que ça a commencé… »

Takeshi ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais Ken se sentait encore plus mal. Il songea au fantôme de son amie qui venait le hantait de temps à autres, de la même façon qu'autrefois, et à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier pour lui. Clairement, il n'avait toujours pas fait le pas sur son deuil, et il ne l'avait jamais admis. Il lui était devenu si dur d'en parler que même après autant d'années passées, il n'envisageait pas de le faire. Seulement voilà, Takeshi venait de le mettre au pied du mur.

« C'est un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder » affirma-t-il d'une voix plus rude qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Takeshi capitula. « Je peux le concevoir… Mais j'insiste sur le fait que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ken acquiesça, touché malgré tout de l'amitié dont son copain d'enfance faisait encore preuve à son égard. « Merci Take.

- Les amis sont faits pour ça ! » répondit ce dernier. « Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de relation, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de Mme Wakashimazu ?

- Non » déclara Ken en riant face à la transition. « Par contre, toi, tu as déjà passé la bague au doigt, semblerait-il ! Alors, à quoi elle ressemble, la future Madame Sawada ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

La visite de Takeshi avait redonné un peu de moral au footballeur. Ken se sentit de nouveau d'humeur à rebrancher tous ses appareils électroniques et fut donc de nouveau joignable. Les messages et appels ne manquèrent pas de l'assommer, mais il se ravit de l'occupation que cela lui procurait – même si, parfois, répondre était difficile. Il privilégia les mails envoyés par ses anciens coéquipiers. Après avoir revu Takeshi, il ressentait comme une nostalgie du temps où la « génération d'or », telle avait été appelée leur équipe nationale, jouait ensemble. Les championnats nationaux inter-collégiens et inter-lycées lui semblaient bien lointains à présent…

Par la suite, il s'était rendu lors de la finale de la J-league pour encourager son ami. L'équipe d'Urawa Red Diamonds jouait alors contre les Gamba Osaka, une équipe plus que redoutable. L'ami de Ken trônait à son poste, impérial. Le petit Takeshi avait fait énormément de chemin depuis la Meiwa et la Toho. C'était un excellent partenaire, fiable à tout instant, et un opposant terrifiant. Il n'hésitait pas à être agressif, mais c'était une toute autre agressivité que celle de Hyuga Kojiro, qui, à l'époque, se serait contenté de foncer dans le tas avec une violence à la limite de la faute.

Le match se déroula dans une ambiance explosive. Chaque équipe possédait son point fort. La défense des Gamba Osaka était solide et leurs stratégies efficaces, tandis que le centre des Urawa Red Diamonds repoussait habilement toute tentative de contre. Le score semblait incertain, figé dans un équilibre de zéro partout. La première mi-temps passa dans la tension et un rythme soutenu. Si la pause était la bienvenue parmi les spectateurs, Ken savait qu'elle pouvait être fatale pour les joueurs. Certes, se reposer était une bonne chose, mais ils étaient aussi susceptibles de subir le contre coup d'autant d'efforts fournis. Il leur fallait absolument maintenir le flot d'énergie en eux tout en se décontractant. Si les muscles se reposaient trop, ils seraient handicapés lors du démarrage de la seconde mi-temps… Or, il fallait dès le début attaquer avec vigueur.

Quand le jeu reprit, tout le monde était à cran. Chaque camp de supporters tenait à ce que la différence se fasse dès le début plus le jeu tirerait vers la fin et plus des relâchements étaient à craindre.

Finalement, c'est Takeshi lui-même qui tira ce qui allait devenir le but décisif. Une explosion de joie retentit dans les tribunes et même quelques supporters adverses applaudirent l'exploit. Takeshi avait fait un coup de maître, personne ne l'avait vraiment vu venir et son tir était juste magnifique.

En ressortant du stade en prenant soin de ne pas se faire trop remarquer (il craignait d'être entouré par des fans trop encombrants et curieux), il revisionna dans sa tête le match auquel il venait d'assister et remarqua aussitôt quel effet bénéfique il en tirait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait détendu et apaisé. Voir ce match l'avait comme rajeuni – même si, à son âge, il n'était pas vieux. Il avait ressenti une excitation telle qu'il n'en avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Il avait eu envie de descendre sur le terrain et de jouer, comme avant, sans plus se poser de question, juste pour profiter d'un moment intense.

« Il faudra que j'en parle à Take ! » songea-t-il d'une humeur bien plus légère. « Et le remercier aussi. Il ne comprendra pas vraiment mais tant pis… »

* * *

><p>« On peut peut-être aller prendre un verre avant que tu ne repartes chez toi, ça te tente ?... Bon ! Très bien. Dans ce cas, je viendrai te rendre visite le mois prochain. …Ok. On fait comme ça. Allez, à plus champion ! »<p>

Il raccrocha, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir revoir son ancien coéquipier encore une fois. Takeshi et sa fiancée avaient prévu d'aller passer un week-end chez la famille de sa dulcinée pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Mais du coup, lui se retrouvait seul, chez lui, sans plus rien à faire d'autre qu'à repenser au passé, à toutes ses erreurs.

À la mort de Chiyo, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, refusant d'en parler avec ses proches. Il fuyait la douleur en prétextant que ce n'était rien d'important, qu'il était bien, quand même… Cependant, imperceptiblement, cela avait creusé une certaine distance entre les autres et lui. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre la profondeur de sa souffrance et lui, quelque part, leur avait toujours reproché de ne pas saisir pourquoi il n'était plus le même.

C'était idiot de sa part, surtout qu'à présent, il était trop tard pour corriger cette erreur. Il pourrait sans doute reficeler avec Takeshi, mais Kojiro, son meilleur ami, était aujourd'hui à l'étranger et donc trop loin pour se rapprocher à nouveau. Quant à Kazuki, il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles, tout juste un mail de temps en temps.

Le match auquel il venait d'assister l'avait revigoré. Il retourna à son club et demanda à s'entraîner de nouveau avec le reste de l'équipe mais sa piètre performance avait amené des doutes auprès de ses supérieurs. Tous avaient remarqué son attitude dégressive durant ces derniers mois. Son manager ayant toutefois bien tâté le terrain, on lui donna le bénéfice du doute et l'autorisa à revenir dans l'équipe.

* * *

><p>Il ne tint pas dix jours avant de craquer à nouveau.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

« Agresser ton partenaire parce qu'il t'a un peu nargué et ce, pendant un match officiel, c'est une faute grave. Ken, tu es un bon gardien, mais ça ne va plus. Après l'échec à la J-league, tes piètres performances sur le terrain, ta mauvaise entente avec tes coéquipiers et ça par-dessus le marché… Le club ne veut presque plus de toi, je me suis battu pour qu'ils te laissent encore une _dernière _chance, mais à la condition que tu te reprennes avant tout et que tu redeviennes stable, tu comprends ?

- Peut-être » s'entêta le gardien, irrité.

« Écoute, la saison est terminée et le club te laisse de longues vacances avant de refaire un bilan avec eux » reprit son manager avec une patience impressionnante. Négocier avec le club n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il s'en était assez bien sorti en fin de compte. « Entre temps, fais ce que tu veux. Consulte un professionnel, va voir des amis, ta famille, pars à la mer, à la montagne… Qu'importe, mais règle tes problèmes. Sinon, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. »

Ken ne sembla pas réceptif à ses conseils et ce, malgré tout son acharnement. Vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortait de l'immense propriété en espérant que le joueur allait finir par entendre raison et calmer ses humeurs. Il avait toujours senti en le gardien une sorte de dualité, quelque chose de sombre et de douloureux. Il avait eu vent, par le biais d'amis, que le joueur avait perdu autrefois quelqu'un de très cher et que ça l'avait bouleversé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le fond du problème, mais le manager était sûr que tout était lié. Il n'y avait que la mort pour torturer une âme aussi affirmée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles toujours en colère ? »

Chiyo le regardait avec curiosité.

« Ton visage va se rider si tu continues. Il faut sourire ! »

Ken l'ignora et se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Du frigo, il prit une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsula d'un geste vif.

« Et maintenant, tu vas boire jusqu'à te saouler » remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme. « C'est très intelligent. »

Il sortit dans le jardin. Le soleil s'était levé et le vent calmé. Il faisait bien meilleur à présent. Il avala plusieurs gorgées, sans prêter attention aux simagrées de Chiyo dont la voix commençait à se faire pressante. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on ne lui prête pas attention.

« Tu es désagréable ! » tempêta-t-elle. « Et moi qui viens spécialement pour toi ! Je suis vexée et tiens ! Je vais bouder. Ne t'avise pas à me parler sans t'excuser ! »

Elle partit s'installer sur l'herbe, le visage obstinément tourné vers la voie rapide qu'on pouvait distinguer au loin. Ken la regarda « bouder » en se demandant pourquoi il la retenait. Car il devait bien la retenir mentalement pour qu'elle vienne toujours le voir durant ses songes. Et elle ne lui rendait visite qu'en journée – elle détestait la nuit, l'obscurité, le noir. Elle avait quelques fois utilisé ce prétexte pour rester chez lui jusqu'au petit matin.

Et dire que personne dans sa famille n'avait jamais remarqué ses allées et venues. Ses parents ne venaient jamais lui parler en privé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation très privilégiée avec eux, à part son conflit avec son père sur ses activités sportives.

Chiyo avait toujours été la seule présente au quotidien. Même si elle était égoïste et cruelle, même si elle était encombrante et capricieuse. Elle s'occupait malgré tout de lui quand il était malade, allant jusqu'à rater des heures de cours pour lui tenir compagnie et le barber d'un flot de paroles continus et insipides. Elle le prenait toujours dans ses bras pour un rien, rompant par cela toutes ses barrières. Elle embellissait sa chambre de sa présence et l'ambiance de ses rires joyeux. Elle allégeait l'atmosphère après une dispute avec son père et relativisait tout excessivement. Elle ne lui posait pas de questions importantes – mais elle touchait toujours juste quand elle voulait mettre son grain de sel dans sa vie. Elle avait embelli son enfance et son adolescence. Même lorsqu'elle allait trop loin et l'énervait, il ne pouvait se priver d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas très différent. Elle n'était plus vraiment là mais il l'appelait encore à lui quand il se sentait seul et désorienté. Elle venait toujours le voir quand elle le voulait mais elle était toujours là quand il en avait vraiment besoin, bien qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de ses problèmes. Il se demanda si, quelque part, elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas se soucier de lui. Sa présence omniprésente à ses côtés, ses multiples cadeaux sans raisons particulières, ses plaisanteries tordues, tout cela devait pourtant avoir un sens.

« Tu vas rester là longtemps ? » l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne répondit rien, ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage pourtant il se trouvait juste à côté. Souriait-elle ? Ou bien était-elle triste ? Il comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il s'excuse, comme avant. Elle était exigeante et surtout très têtue.

« Écoute, je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai passé de très mauvais moments ces derniers temps… »

Elle remua, mais il ne vit toujours pas son visage.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir ? » lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il s'étonna de sa question, de la sincérité dans sa voix. Jusque-là, elle s'était contentée de le taquiner. Donc, elle était triste ?

« Es-tu triste ? Que je ne vienne pas te voir… ça te rend triste ?

- Triste ? » répéta-t-elle et il distingua sur son visage un sourire amusé. « Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu triste ? »

Cette fois, il la vit, elle souriait, mais de ce sourire désabusé, trompeur. Sa question le fit réfléchir. Non, il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu triste, peut-être songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées, mais jamais vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Sauf quand elle faisait semblant de se fâcher ou le dernier soir où ils s'étaient disputés… avant sa disparition, avant qu'elle meure.

« Non » répondit-il. « Jamais… Et pourtant…

- Réponds-moi » l'interrompit-elle, et son visage disparut à nouveau. « Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir ? »

Encore la même interrogation, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait tant ? Était-ce encore parce qu'elle avait besoin d'attention ? Ou parce qu'elle était triste à l'idée qu'il puisse lui en vouloir ?

« Alors, c'est parce que tu m'en veux ? » reprit-elle, devinant une fois de plus ses pensées. « De ce que je t'ai fait quand…

- Peut-être » avoua-t-il. « Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Est-ce que je t'en veux ? Est-ce que je ne t'en veux pas ? Cette question m'a hanté, tu sais, parce que je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Elle prit un certain temps avant de dire : « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te répondre… »

Ou était-ce parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas ?

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce qui comptait vraiment pour toi, de tes problèmes… J'aurais pu t'aider…

- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu » affirma-t-elle en lui montrant un sourire doux. Alors, il avait déjà vu un tel sourire sur son visage, mais il ne se rappelait pas quand. « Tu ne peux voir que les expressions que je t'ai déjà montrées, de même que les seules vraies réponses sont celles que tu sais déjà, au fond de toi… Est-ce que tu comprends à présent pourquoi je reste tant évasive ? »

Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas réelle. C'était sûrement son cerveau qui la créait durant ses songes. Mais jusque-là, ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Il s'attendait d'un moment à un autre qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau.

« Comment se fait-il que tu me parles plus aujourd'hui ? » la questionna-t-il. « Tu es… différente.

- Non, c'est toi qui es différent » le détrompa-t-elle. « Et tu le seras de plus en plus. Tu t'es ouvert, Ken. Quand tu as parlé à Takeshi, quand tu es allé à son match… tu t'es ouvert un peu. Et tu t'es refermé. Mais, quelque part, tu as changé. Tu sais que tu as un problème et que tu dois le régler. Ton manager te l'a dit. »

Il comprit. Celle qui lui parlait à présent n'était pas Chiyo. D'ailleurs, en la regardant bien, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés artificiellement et reteint qui lui parlait mais une autre personne, familière elle aussi. Cette personne, c'était sa mère.

« Maman… ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et Chiyo ?

- Tu n'es pas content de revoir ta mère ? » répliqua celle-ci avec un sourire chaleureux. « Depuis tout ce temps, c'est normal que je vienne à mon tour. Chiyo était ton amie, mais elle n'était pas de ta famille. Elle n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. Tu as oublié, mais nous… on est encore là.

- Ma mère ne peut pas m'avoir dit ça » rétorqua Ken. « On n'a jamais discuté ensemble de Chiyo.

- Chéri… Tu n'as donc pas compris ? » dit-elle avec indulgence. « Nous ne sommes pas réelles. Chiyo est morte, et je ne suis pas vraiment chez toi. Tout ceci, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et d'ailleurs, tu… »

Il se réveilla.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Il se sentait tout nerveux, tandis que le paysage défilait à travers la fenêtre du train dans lequel il était entré une heure plus tôt. Il aurait dû prendre l'avion, en première place, c'aurait été encore plus confortable que la première place dans ce train, sans compter la durée du trajet. Mais justement, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller vite. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné dans son ancienne ville… Sa mère avait éclaté de joie en apprenant sa venue à la maison familiale pour quelques jours. Il avait trouvé très bizarre de lui parler par téléphone alors qu'il gardait encore en mémoire un reste de ses songes. Quand même, c'était très bizarre de voir et de parler à Chiyo quand il s'endormait. Alors, voir sa mère…

Il ne se rappelait pas exactement de son rêve. Il savait juste que, cette fois, il avait rêvé plus longtemps et la conclusion qu'il en avait tirée était qu'il devait faire quelque chose qui avait du sens. Alors, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui, dans son ancienne maison, voir ses parents, rendre enfin visite à Takeshi qui vivait dans une autre ville, à seulement une heure de chez lui, et peut-être, s'il en trouvait le courage suffisant, visiter enfin la tombe de Chiyo… Ce dernier point, il essayait de ne pas y songer. C'était précisément ce qu'il avait voulu fuir durant toutes ces années.

Il n'était jamais allé la voir après l'enterrement, pas une seule fois. Le fait que Chiyo lui en demande incessamment la raison lui avait fait comprendre que son problème venait peut-être de là… Et comme disait son manager, il devait faire quelque chose. « Régler ses problèmes », bien qu'il doute pouvoir les régler de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas dire « simplement » car visiter la tombe de son amie défunte n'était pas facile. Au contraire, il tremblait de peur à cette idée.

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai jamais voyagé plus loin qu'aux environs de notre ville, tu le savais ? »<p>

Chiyo collait son nez à la fenêtre du train, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Les autres passagers avaient alors disparu, laissant place à l'imposante jeune fille.

« Probablement » répondit Ken, calmement. « Sinon, tu ne me le dirais pas de cette manière. »

À présent, il accueillait les apparitions de Chiyo calmement, avec moins d'émotion qu'auparavant, même si son ventre se contractait toujours et que ses yeux ne la quittaient plus. Elle était belle, ses boucles caressant ses joues bien remplies. Son nez, de profil, était droit. On ne voyait qu'à peine qu'il déviait légèrement. Elle rit de sa remarque avec la même légèreté qu'il lui connaissait.

« Je trouve ça flippant, d'aller aussi vite, on voit à peine défiler le paysage ! » s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée. « C'est nul, je sais, les trains sont loin d'être une nouveauté. J'en ai déjà pris, une fois, mais pour une très, très courte distance… alors ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

- Je m'en rappelle » acquiesça Ken. « Tu devais enterrer ta grand-mère dans son village natal, si je m'en rappelle bien…

- Oui. » Le visage de Chiyo se brouilla. « En fait, tu m'as déjà vu triste : quand je suis revenue te voir, je pleurais.

- C'est vrai » admit-il en se rappelant, étonné. « Je t'ai même prise dans mes bras.

- C'était la première fois que tu le faisais de toi-même, et ça m'avait fait rire ! » se remémora-t-elle en riant. « D'habitude, tu étais toujours un peu gêné que je t'enlace. Tu faisais souvent une drôle de tête, j'adorais ça.

- Tu le faisais exprès.

- Évidemment ! »

Pour la première fois, Ken sourit, légèrement amusé. Il s'étonna de se rappeler ces souvenirs en ressentant autre chose que de la tristesse. Bien sûr, il était nostalgique. À cette période, ils étaient insouciants, heureux. Ou enfin, il se sentait bien. Ce n'avait peut-être pas été le cas de Chiyo.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Elle inspira profondément et quitta la fenêtre. Se décalant de siège, elle se tint à la table qui les séparait et se leva.

« Je vais aller marcher un peu » affirma-t-elle. « Un petit saut aux toilettes s'imposent… »

* * *

><p>Tagada, tagada, tagada…<p>

Le portable de Ken vibra et le réveilla doucement. Il avait mis une alarme pour l'avertir à l'approche de sa gare (il avait estimé une avance de 10 minutes de l'heure d'arrivée annoncée sur son billet). Il se leva et quitta le compartiment pour joindre les toilettes. Cinq minutes plus tard, une voix d'automate annonça le prochain arrêt et Ken se prépara, ses sacs à l'épaule, prêt à descendre.

Le train entama alors un ralentissement croissant dans un vacarme strident. Ken força sur ses jambes et se maintint en équilibre, essayant de ne pas bousculer les autres passagers debout autour de lui. Puis, les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et il descendit en premier. Ses premiers pas furent incertains mais il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à joindre le hall principal. Là, il devait attendre ses parents qui venaient le récupérer. Il s'était attendu à ce que cette arrivée se fasse dans l'émotion mais revoir la gare de sa ville natale ne lui fit pas beaucoup d'effet.

« KEN ! » La voix de sa mère s'élevant au-dessus du brouhaha des autres voyageurs, par contre, fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle accourut vers lui et il plongea volontiers dans ses bras protecteurs, des bras dont il avait oublié la force et la chaleur.

« Oh, mon fils, ça fait si longtemps que j'espérais te prendre encore dans mes bras ! » s'exclama sa mère de plaisir.

Et lui de répondre :

« Vous m'avez aussi beaucoup manqué, mère » avec au moins autant d'émotion.

Elle était encore belle malgré le temps qui gagnait irréfutablement son visage et ses mains. Elle semblait plus fragile, malgré sa poigne encore forte. Elle ne lui lâcha pas le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture. Elle lui posa des questions sur son voyage et répéta plusieurs fois combien elle était heureuse qu'il vienne enfin les voir. Arrivé près de la voiture, Ken aperçut son père sortant de la place du conducteur. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années, bien qu'ils se fussent passés quelques coups de fil et échangés quelques photos lors des occasions festives. Le gardien de football se sentit de nouveau stressé et honteux. Il aurait dû revenir les visiter depuis déjà bien longtemps… La peur de se recevoir un savon, même s'il n'avait plus l'âge, le figea sur place quand ils arrivèrent face à la voiture. Sa mère lui prit ses bagages de force pour les disposer dans le coffre. Son père et lui n'avaient pas bougé, pas desserré la mâchoire.

La porte du coffre claqua, réveillant père et fils.

« Et bien Ken, monte donc dans la voiture et allons-y ! » le pressa-t-elle.

Ken obéit sans dire un mot et lançant un dernier regard à son père s'engouffra à l'arrière. Sa mère s'installa sur le siège avant et son père entra à son tour. Il démarra la voiture et les fit quitter la gare. Le trajet se déroula entre les questions incessantes de Mme Wakashimazu et les réponses brèves et gênées de son fils, Mr Wakashimazu restant obstinément silencieux.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent alors dans la demeure familiale, jouxtant le dojo que dirigeait son père. Mr Wakashimazu était un maître karatéka réputé dans leur communauté. Du temps de sa jeunesse, Ken avait profité de son enseignement jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kojiro et qu'il tombe amoureux du football, ce qui avait fortement déplu à son père. Mais il n'avait jamais été une question de conflit d'héritage : son grand-frère Shota était depuis longtemps désigné comme successeur qualifié maître karatéka.<p>

* * *

><p>Mère et fils quittèrent la voiture et laissèrent Mr Wakashimazu la garer.<p>

« Viens, entre donc à la maison ! Ton père va s'occuper de tes affaires, ne t'en fais pas. Viens, entre ! »

Sous l'insistance de sa mère, il monta le chemin de dalles blanches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon dans lequel il avait souvent joué étant petit.

« Tu vas redécouvrir la maison, après tout ce temps » commenta Mme Wakashimazu en riant doucement. « Ça va te faire très bizarre mais rien n'a changé. Pas même ta chambre, tu peux monter la voir, si tu veux.

- Pas tout de suite, je vais aider papa avec mes bagages… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car son père apparut, chargé de ses sacs, qu'il déposa à l'entrée en soufflant difficilement. Ken s'aperçut alors de la vieillesse marquée sur le visage de son père. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas faible : ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs et expressifs que dans le temps. Ken regretta sincèrement de ne pas être revenu plus souvent. Ses parents vieillissaient, il ne pouvait se permettre de leur tourner le dos. Il se jura de ne plus leur faire attendre aussi longtemps sa venue. Comprenant alors ce qui se cachait derrière la réserve de son père, il lui fit face, plaqua ses mains le long de son corps et se pencha en avant d'un mouvement solennel.

« Père, excuse-moi d'avoir été un mauvais fils » dit-il.

« Ken, voyons ! » s'exclama sa mère. « Que racontes-tu là ? Tu n'as jamais été un mauvais fils, au contraire… Nous sommes fiers de toi, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Mr Wakashimazu observa son fils longtemps avant de répondre sèchement :

« Redresse-toi ! »

Ken obéit et fit face à son père. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le jugea. Puis, Mr Wakashimazu acquiesça – approbation qui soulagea et détendit Ken – et, posant une main sur l'épaule de Ken, lui glissa gravement :

« Bienvenu à la maison, mon fils. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

Ken s'était imaginé ce retour au bercail bien plus dur et douloureux. Mais retrouver la chaleur de sa mère et le calme imperturbable de son père lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il ne se sentait plus aussi énervé et sombre. Ses journées étaient occupées par les anecdotes que lui racontaient sa mère sur son grand-frère, son mariage, sur son père et même sur lui, et aussi par les entraînements de karaté. Mr Wakashimazu lui avait proposé de rafraichir sa technique et Ken appréciait ces moments intenses d'efforts physiques. Il retrouva la sérénité d'esprit auprès du karaté.

Après ces séances de sport, il se baladait côte à côte avec son père. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais profitaient d'un temps intime et précieux. Pour la première fois, il se sentit en paix avec lui-même. Avec ses parents, il commençait à retrouver un point d'équilibre en lui, plus baigné d'amour et de joie. Il n'était plus en conflit avec eux, comme l'adolescent qui les avait quittés pour vivre des aventures autour du football.

Parallèlement à ça, Chiyo ne venait plus le voir. Ses nuits se déroulaient sans rêve et il se réveillait tous les matins avec un sentiment de plénitude. Hélas, cela ne dura que les premiers jours.

* * *

><p>Sa chambre n'avait effectivement pas changé. Ses parents avaient tout laissé tels quels : des affiches de ses équipes et joueurs préférés aux articles de journaux accrochés au mur. Il y avait même encore ses cahiers de cours, ses livres, ses magazines et ses cédés. Il retrouva sa boîte aux souvenirs, dans laquelle se trouvaient tous les trésors de son enfance et son adolescence… Tous les cadeaux de ses potes, les souvenirs de sorties d'école, les photos entre amis y étaient soigneusement rangés. Il se replongea avec nostalgie dans son passé, se rappelant avec nostalgie des joies et peines vécues.<p>

Ce fut en fouillant dans ses placards qu'il retrouva _la _boîte. Elle aurait pu s'appeler la boîte de Pandore, tant les souvenirs qu'elle renfermait étaient douloureux. Mais en posant ses yeux dessus, il ne put se retenir. Il sortit la boîte poussiéreuse du bas de son armoire et la posa sur son bureau. Il mit du temps avant de l'ouvrir, la contemplant sans savoir quoi faire. L'ouvrir serait plus que douloureux et il n'était pas certain de supporter tous les maux que cela lui causeraient. Pendant deux jours, il se contenta de l'observer, malade à l'idée de l'ouvrir, et même de ne pas l'ouvrir.

Sa mère et son père remarquèrent le changement d'attitude de leur fils, l'assombrissement de son humeur. Ils tentèrent de lui soutirer des aveux, de le soutenir, mais il ne leur dit rien, comme avant, et garda la souffrance que lui causait le dilemme dont il faisait face.

* * *

><p>« Le problème, quand on renferme nos maux dans une boîte, c'est qu'il y a toujours un moment où on sera confronté à la rouvrir. »<p>

Chiyo était réapparue et se tenait sur son lit, le visage brouillé.

« Je sais bien » soupira Ken lascivement. Sa réapparition n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire du trouble qui le hantait. « Mais quand est-ce que tu as pu me dire une telle chose ?

- Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ? »

Il secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif. Elle lui avait donc soufflé des choses plus sérieuses que les plaintes envers ses professeurs et camarades dont elle l'assommait ?

« Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses que je t'ai dites à ton insu, Ken. »

Décidément, quelque chose avait dû changer. Avant, elle ne lui aurait même pas laissé cet indice, même en souriant comme le faisait actuellement.

« C'est donc ça que tu fuyais en ne voulant pas rentrer chez toi ? » devina-t-elle. « Je pensais que c'était moi que tu évitais. Enfin, c'est le cas, en quelque sorte. Ce sont mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ken ne répondit pas mais ses yeux rivés sur la boîte de Pandore laissèrent clairement entendre la réponse. Chiyo caressa le couvercle et tripota un instant la serrure.

« Et ben, tu l'as même fermé à clé ! » s'étonna-t-elle avec un amusement feint. « C'est donc si difficile pour toi de penser à moi…

- Ça n'a servi à rien » soupira Ken. « Tu es tout le temps là ! »

Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant de refouler l'émotion qui le submergeait. C'était peut-être de la colère ou alors de la douleur, il ne savait plus trop…

« Ne me reproche pas ça » articula lentement Chiyo. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et le regardait durement mais des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux. « Ne me reproche pas quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. » Ken se rappela alors. Il se souvint du jour où elle lui avait dit ces mots. « _Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis née ! _»

* * *

><p>C'était juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

Des tas d'objets farfelus, des photos d'elle, des échantillons de parfums, des phrases griffonnées sur des papiers déchirés, des dessins, des livres, des morceaux d'articles découpées… La boîte contenait de tout sauf les réponses à ses questions. À présent qu'il se rappelait des paroles de Chiyo avant sa disparition, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait pensé qu'il lui reprochait d'exister et pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de refermer et de rouvrir une boîte de Pandore.

Il s'était disputé avec elle parce qu'elle ne prenait jamais de gants avec lui et ne se souciait pas de ses sentiments, qu'elle le piétinait en se servant de lui. Il lui avait tout ça et d'autres choses aussi, dictées par l'impulsion et la colère. Des choses fausses mais qui avaient été fatales. Elle en avait tiré des conclusions qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas celles auxquelles il avait souhaité l'amener. Ce jour-là, il en avait eu assez de n'être qu'un objet de défoulement et il aurait voulu qu'elle s'intéresse à lui et le considère autrement que comme son refuge.

« _Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis née !_ » Pourquoi avait-elle déduis une telle absurdité ? Comment pourrait-il lui reprocher sa présence, lui qui se sentait si misérable, si défait et si vide sans elle ?

Et tous ces présents vides de sens qu'il avait accumulés ne lui permettaient pas de mieux la comprendre. Il n'y avait aucun message codé dans ses bougies aux couleurs diverses et aux parfums variés. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucun indice. À part celui qu'elle venait de lui souffler dans ses songes : « _Tu n'imagines pas les choses que je t'ai dites à ton insu, Ken_. », mais quelles choses ? Il avait beau se casser la tête pour reconstituer ses monologues incessants et dénués d'intérêt, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver des fragments de ces « aveux » qu'elle aurait confessés, entre deux boutades.

* * *

><p>« Ken, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »<p>

Son père l'étonna par cette question directe. Il n'était pas du genre à lui demander comment il allait, plus celui à induire cette question dans des phrases banales, mais pleines de sens. Pour qu'il lui demande de but-en-blanc quel était son problème, il devait vraiment s'inquiéter.

Ken ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il n'en avait jamais discuté avec eux auparavant. Chiyo avait toujours été un sujet tabou qu'il gardait pour lui, précieusement, comme si la révélait au public était un sacrilège. Depuis toujours, leur relation avait été secrète, la dévoiler aujourd'hui lui paraissait incongru. C'était comme se montrer à nu.

« Nous sommes conscients, ta mère et moi, de n'avoir pas toujours été présents, peut-être quand tu avais le plus besoin de nous » affirma son père gravement. « J'ai été aveugle à tes problèmes. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis ton père et que tu peux compter sur moi. C'est la même chose pour ta mère.

- Je sais, papa » acquiesça Ken. « C'est juste que c'est une vieille histoire qui me hante depuis toujours…

- Tu parles de cette fille » déduit Mr Wakashimazu. « Ton amie qui est morte. »

Ken le regarda avec surprise. « Tu t'en rappelles ? » bafouilla-t-il, ému.

« Évidemment » trancha son père. « C'est à cette période que tu as commencé à te renfermer et à t'éloigner de nous. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui te bouleversait après ce qui s'était passé.

- J'aurais cru que vous l'oublierez vite » avoua le joueur. « Après tout, vous ne l'aviez vu que de rares fois. Nous n'étions pas vraiment des amis proches, pour tout le monde… Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous étions.

- Nous ne l'avions pas oublié » affirma le vieux karatéka. « Tu n'as pas fait que te renfermer, tu es parti loin de nous sans vouloir revenir, même pour voir ton propre père. Il fallait bien que ce soit pour fuir quelque chose. »

Ken ne savait plus quoi penser. Il pensait que personne ne savait quelle était l'origine de son trouble, de sa souffrance. Sa dépendance…

« On s'inquiétait pour toi » continua son père. « Mais tu es monté dans ta carrière, tu semblais t'en sortir et tu ne laissais rien paraître. Tu as été maître de tes émotions, c'est bien. Mais tu dois savoir aussi relayer et t'appuyer sur les tiens, c'est capital pour garder un certain équilibre. »

* * *

><p>Curieusement parler avec son père lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ils avaient continué à discuter pendant toute la balade. Petit à petit, Ken avait commencé à parler de tout l'engrenage de sa douleur, toute la complexité de sa souffrance… Jusque-là il avait cru impossible d'expliquer la profondeur de ses sentiments. Et peut-être qu'il était en effet improbable que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il avait enduré. Parler cependant avait un peu exorcisé sa douleur. La solitude ne s'était pas envolée, mais il se savait au moins soutenu par les deux personnes les plus solides qu'il eût pu connaître.<p>

« Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents aussi bons » commenta Chiyo en soulevant une photo de famille. « Ils me semblent des personnes des plus charmantes.

- Tu ne les as pas connus » rétorqua Ken. « Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui sourire de façon énigmatique.

« Par contre, ton grand-frère leur ressemble plus que toi » dit-elle en contemplant la photo. « Il est beau… Tu n'as jamais pensé couper tes cheveux ? Je me demande à quoi tu ressemblerais. »

Ken grimaça. L'idée l'avait bien sûr caressé l'esprit, mais il ne voulait absolument pas perdre sa chevelure que les filles adoraient. Il se sentait bien dans son corps et ne voyait pas pourquoi il changerait. De plus, qui sait si les cheveux courts lui iraient…

« Pas question. »

« Dommage » dit-elle avec indifférence. « Tu n'es toujours pas allé me voir. »

Il était certain qu'elle aborderait le sujet, aussi l'observait-il avec curiosité, attendant sa réaction. Mais elle le disait sans sourciller, comme une simple formalité.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, ses yeux se détachant lentement du cadre à photo pour se poser sur lui. « Tu es pourtant venu dans ce but. Même si tu essayes de t'en dissuader.

- Je suis là pour mes parents » rétorqua-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« Tu sais très bien que je resterai tant que tu n'auras pas fait la paix en toi.

- La paix ? » répéta-t-il avec sarcasme. « En quoi venir te voir sur ta tombe me procurerait la paix ? Tu seras quand même morte ! »

Il poussa un grognement. Il s'était emporté contre son gré, mais entendre Chiyo parler comme si sa douleur était si facile à apaiser, comme si ce n'était rien, il ne le supportait pas. Elle ne semblait comprendre l'ampleur de sa souffrance, le gouffre qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Mais si elle était vraiment la création de son esprit, alors elle devait le ressentir. Alors faisait-elle encore semblant de ne rien remarquer, de ne pas le voir ?

« En fait, tu as surtout peur que je ne revienne plus. »

Le visage de Chiyo avait pris la même expression que le dernier jour où il l'avait vu. Elle était contrariée, et pour la première fois, il remarqua de la douleur dans sa voix.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir » affirma-t-elle d'une voix dure. « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester là. »

Il détourna le regard. Ce qu'elle disait, il savait que c'était la vérité. Malgré toute l'étrangeté de la chose, malgré toute la douleur que cela lui causait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Il ne voulait pas ne plus entendre sa voix, ne plus voir son beau visage, son sourire, ses yeux rieurs. Il ne voulait pas la perdre une seconde fois.

« Mais tu m'as déjà perdue » le détrompa-t-elle, impitoyable. « Tout ceci n'est qu'un songe. Ce n'est pas réel. Tu dois t'en rendre compte. Le rêve ne deviendra pas réalité. Je suis morte, il est temps pour toi de l'accepter. Tu peux essayer de fuir mais cette vérité ne changera pas. Je suis morte, et tu es en vie. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Il se rappelait encore de l'endroit où elle avait été enterrée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller au cimetière, aussi savait-il quelle tombe était la sienne. Le temps était lourd et l'ambiance grave, comme répondant à son humeur sombre. Le cimetière n'était pas très grand, à peine assez pour contenir une centaine de sépultures. Ken se sentait éteint, comme atteint par l'atmosphère des lieux. Il marchait lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne voulait pas vraiment regarder et voir son nom indélébile sur la pierre. Un moment il s'arrêta. C'était l'endroit, légèrement à l'ombre d'un arbre au feuillage épais. Chiyo aurait aimé ce lieu, songea Ken.

La tombe était entourée de dizaines de fleurs différentes. Ses parents devaient venir régulièrement les changer car elles étaient très belles. Chiyo avait toujours adoré les fleurs. Chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, elle lui montrait des tas de clichés de fleurs qu'elle avait prises pendant ses balades. Elle aimait la nature, elle voulait s'éloigner de la ville et vivre en campagne. C'était pourquoi tous les weekends, elle se promenait autour de la ville, pour se baigner de soleil et d'air frais, même s'ils ne vivaient pas non plus dans une ville très polluée.

Ken parvint à trouver un endroit pour les roses noires qu'il avait eu du mal à dénicher. Chiyo était difficile. Elle aimait tout type de fleurs mais disait qu'elle adaptait toujours les fleurs de sa chambre à son humeur. Elle ne suivait pas toujours les significations florales, mais plutôt les couleurs et les formes.

Les roses noires signifiaient tout pour lui. Puisque c'était la seule chose qui captivait Chiyo au point qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en défaire pendant des journées entières (elle les faisait sécher pour mieux les conserver et les observer même au lycée), il se disait qu'ainsi, si elle pouvait le voir, elle comprendrait enfin ses sentiments. La rose était déjà le signe de l'amitié et même de l'amour, le noir dévoilait un destin plus néfaste, celui de perdurer même après la mort. La rose noire était splendide mais en la regardant, Ken ne pouvait pas se détacher de l'idée qu'elle ressemblait à du poison.

Il ne voulait pas rester ni prier. La fleur parlait pour lui. Il fit demi-tour.

« Ne partez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait. »

Surpris d'entendre la voix de Chiyo alors qu'il était réveillé le fit sursauter. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avant de se serrer. Serait-ce encore une illusion ? Doucement, effrayé à l'idée de la voir et, en même temps, de ne pas la voir, il se retourna.

Elle était là, devant lui, vêtue de couleurs sombres et tenant dans ses mains la rose noire qu'il venait de déposer.

Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas tromper. Ce n'était pas Chiyo, hélas, les morts ne se relevaient jamais. Il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle, Ayane. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux déteints, comme sa défunte sœur, mais d'un noir de jais et cette fois, raides et longs, tombant délicatement sur ses épaules comme une éternelle chute d'eau.

Autre détail révélateur : elle le vouvoyait.

Ayane le regardait avec émotion, appréhendant sa réaction. Sans doute craignait-elle qu'il la confonde encore avec Chiyo. Mais Ken avait depuis appris sa leçon.

« Ne vous en allez pas à cause de moi » lui répéta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de vous » la rassura-t-il calmement, la voix faible pourtant. « Je ne vous avais même pas vu.

- Oh ! Je croyais…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Il lui sourit brièvement, tristement. Il resta là quelques secondes avant de faire mine de s'en aller, ne voulant pas la déranger alors qu'elle venait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester et prier encore un peu ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois. « Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. C'est pour cela que je lui laisse cette rose, elle lui parle pour moi. »

Ayane se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore la fleur et rougit fortement. « Oh, pardon ! Je ne voulais faire preuve d'indélicatesse… » Elle reposa aussitôt la rose à sa place. « Je la trouvais seulement très belle. Chiyo l'aurait adorée.

- Je ne sais pas » avoua Ken en regardant la sépulture. « Elle n'était pas vraiment sincère avec moi.

- Elle était difficile » affirma Ayane. « Mais elle aurait apprécié cette rose. Quand elle était encore petite, elle m'a avoué que cette rose noire était sa préférée. Savait-elle déjà ce qu'elle signifiait ?

- Ce serait morbide. »

Elle acquiesça. Puis, ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un instant, leurs yeux rivés sur la tombe, l'esprit perdu dans leurs souvenirs respectifs.

« Si vous l'acceptiez » reprit Ken gravement. « J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec vous, à propos de Chiyo. Bien sûr, pas aujourd'hui, et si vous le souhaitiez bien sûr. »

Ayane acquiesça une nouvelle fois mais sans rien dire, sans doute hésitante et gênée à la fois de cette triste perspective.

« Je vous laisse mon numéro… » Ceci dit, il fouilla ses poches en vain. Évidemment, il n'avait pas envisagé ce matin en se levant qu'il aurait besoin d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

Heureusement, plus prévoyante ou intuitive, Ayane avait le nécessaire qu'elle lui tendit avec un léger sourire. Une fois son numéro noté, Ken préféra s'éclipser.

En quittant le cimetière, le joueur de football eut l'étrange l'impression de se sentir un peu plus léger.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ken attendit en vain qu'Ayane le rappelle. La jeune femme avait peut-être oublié, mais il pensait plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir et raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Lui-même avait dû prendre sur lui-même et faire beaucoup d'efforts pour lui demander cet entretien.

Après cette rencontre, il s'était senti soulagé mais aussi éreinté. Cela lui avait demandé toute son énergie de la regarder, de lui parler et de lui proposer de se revoir. Encore après, son cœur battait vite en y repensant. Accepterait-elle de lui parler ? Obsédé par cette idée, il repoussa son départ d'un jour, puis de deux, enfin de trois jours. Ses parents commencèrent à s'impatienter.

« Ce n'est pas que ta présence nous dérange ! » affirma sa mère. « Mais tu ne devrais pas rentrer ? Ton club va se poser des questions, tu les as prévenu, au moins ?

- Maman… » rouspéta Ken dans un soupir. « Ça ne marche pas tout à fait comme ça. J'ai du temps devant moi, ne t'en fais pas.

- Si tu le dis… » Elle ne semblait pas tellement convaincue.

Son père était également présent lors de cette scène, mais n'avait rien dit.

« Laisse-lui le temps ! » affirma Chiyo en sautant sur le petit muret du jardin pour s'asseoir dessus. « Elle te répondra, j'en suis sûre. »

Ken faillit lâcher son portable. Il le rattrapa de justesse puis le referma et le rangea dans sa poche, les yeux rivés sur son amie d'enfance. Il regarda autour de lui, perplexe, et voulut se pincer.

« Je suis endormi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de s'être posé quelque part, juste d'être sorti de la maison pour prendre l'air. Une pensée effrayante se glissa dans sa tête : et s'il s'était évanoui ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Il était en bonne santé, bien nourri et logé…

Pourtant, pour qu'il voie Chiyo sur son muret de jardin, lui souriant l'air de rien, en pleine journée, il fallait bien qu'il soit dans les vapes.

« Dis-moi, Chiyo, je suis en train de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir sur la question avant d'hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« Est-ce que tu as l'impression de rêver ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment » répondit-il. « Mais je n'ai jamais l'impression de rêver quand je suis avec toi… Je ne me souviens jamais très bien au réveil mais dès que je me rendors, je me rappelle de tout.

- C'est trop bizarre » commenta Chiyo. « Peut-être que tu rêves vraiment. Ou alors, tu es devenu fou !

- Peut-être. »

Quand même, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi ? Il était pourtant certain d'être sorti à l'extérieur pour se rafraichir !

« Tu es finalement venu me voir » affirma Chiyo en changeant de sujet. « Je suis contente ! »

Cette fois, elle semblait vraiment sincère. Son sourire était plus doux et son regard chargé de reconnaissance. Ken se sentit un peu gêné devant la triste ironie de la situation. Se réjouir d'avoir reçu de la visite sur sa tombe avait quelque chose d'assez morbide.

« Ayane a raison, tu sais » continua-t-elle. « Cette fleur est magnifique. » Ceci dit, elle tenait la rose noire dans sa main (mais quand était-elle apparue ?). « Merci, Ken. »

Il détourna la tête, rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait le remercier. Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination et donc le reflet de lui-même, de ses souvenirs mais aussi de ses désirs. Alors, si elle pouvait à présent lui sourire honnêtement et lui dire ce mot qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé de cette façon, cela voulait dire qu'il allait mieux ? Puisque cette illusion s'éloignait de la réalité qu'il lui connaissait, c'était donc qu'il se détachait d'elle, petit à petit.

Pourtant, cela ne lui fit plaisir qu'à moitié. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait l'oublier ? Ou bien la remplacer par cette image d'elle qu'il aurait voulu garder ? Mais ce n'était pas Chiyo. Son amie d'enfance n'aurait pas dévoilé ses sentiments ainsi elle se serait jouée de lui, plutôt.

Il fut surpris aussi qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ses pensées, elle qui avait toujours pu lire en lui. Depuis qu'il la voyait en rêve, ce don s'était décuplé et pour cause, elle était, en quelque sorte, la représentation d'une part de son esprit. Elle était liée à lui _psychiquement_. Chiyo se mêlait de tout. Pourquoi le laissait-elle tranquille à présent ?

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle arrêta de jouer avec la rose et baissa les bras. La fleur disparut aussitôt de sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas… D'habitude, tu m'empêches de trop penser. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment je pourrais faire ça ? »

Ken était perplexe. Il commençait à beaucoup moins apprécier ce rêve et se demandait quand il se terminerait.

« Mais si, tu le sais bien, tu entends mes pensées ou les lis, j'ignore comme ça marche » insista-t-il. « Et généralement, dès que je commence à réfléchir trop sur des points importants, tu mets aussitôt ton grain de sel. »

Chiyo continua à rire. « C'est grotesque ce que tu racontes ! »

Il commença à s'énerver. « Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

« Ken ? Mais… À qui parles-tu mon chéri ? »


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

« Ken ? Mais… À qui parles-tu mon chéri ? »

Ken se retourna vivement, persuadé qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais il ne se réveilla pas et sa mère face à lui, s'avançant sur la terrasse en touillant dans un bol une sauce de son cru, lui paraissait bien réelle. Ce n'était pas possible, il allait forcément se réveiller. Ce n'était qu'un songe !

« Ken ? » s'inquiéta Mme Wakashimazu en voyant l'air défait de son fils.

« Maman ? » réagit-il enfin. « Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il venait de se rappeler qu'elle était déjà apparue, une fois, dans ses rêves. Pourtant, ça lui paraissait extrêmement bizarre de la voir aujourd'hui.

« Ken, tu commences à vraiment m'inquiéter » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés, le geste arrêté. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- J'irai mieux lorsque j'aurais quitté ce rêve !

- Ce rêve ? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe. « Mais… Mais… Quel rêve ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle abandonna bol et fouet sur la table pour venir vers lui et le mener doucement vers une chaise. La sauce que sa mère était en train de préparer avait une bonne odeur parfumée à quelques épices dont il ignorait le nom. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ce devait être un rêve. Il ne verrait pas Chiyo éveillé ! Non, il n'était pas encore fou !

Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les yeux après se les être frottés vigoureusement, rien n'avait changé si ce n'était l'expression encore plus inquiète de sa mère. Elle posa d'ailleurs sa main sur son front et déclara qu'il n'avait pas de température. Le contact de sa main fit sursauter Ken. Il ne rêvait donc pas ! Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le muret délimitant leur jardin. Chiyo n'y était plus.

« C'est rien » déclara-t-il finalement en repoussant gentiment la main de sa mère. « Je suis resté trop longtemps sous le soleil et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

- Quand même…

- Tout va bien, je t'assure… »

Tout le reste de la journée, il pensa à ce mirage. Était-ce possible que l'effet du soleil puisse lui causer un tel trouble ? Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Dès le lendemain, il partit acheter ses billets de retour et annonça à ses parents son départ pour le soir même.

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna sa mère.

Elle qui lui avait reproché de trop traîner, voilà qu'elle voudrait qu'il restât plus longtemps.

« Je ne te l'ai pas reproché, voyons » nia-t-elle quand il le lui fit remarquer. « Je me demandais juste si tu n'aurais pas de problèmes à rester trop longtemps ici. Il faut dire, mon chéri, que tu ne nous as guère habitué aux visites !

- Je sais bien. Mais je dois partir, j'ai besoin de retourner chez moi régler quelques affaires…

- Si précipitamment ? » intervint son père. « Ken, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu cherches à fuir ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Ken ne réussit qu'à bredouiller un vague quelque chose dénué de sens. Puis, contraint par les regards insistants et inquiets de ses deux parents, il s'avoua vaincu.

« D'accord, mais avant tout, je veux que vous me promettiez de rester l'esprit ouvert… »

Après s'être assuré de leurs réponses, Ken raconta pour la première fois l'histoire liant Chiyo et lui.

Ken garda pour lui nombre détails qui auraient pourtant eu leur importance afin de mieux cerner la profondeur de sa relation avec Chiyo. Mais c'était des passages intimes de sa vie privée, ses pensées les plus inavouées. Quelque part, malgré le caractère difficile et capricieux de son amie d'enfance, il voulait malgré tout que ses parents voient en elle une quelconque raison de son attachement. Il savait qu'il ne saurait leur faire comprendre tout l'ampleur de ses sentiments, aussi s'efforçait-il seulement à leur donner des pistes de ce qui lui manquaient tant.

Le plus difficile fut, non pas de leur avouer ses rêves, mais d'expliquer la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, le jour précédent – la raison même de sa fuite et ce pourquoi il leur avait recommandé d'être réceptifs. Quand il termina de tout raconter, sa gorge était sèche et il partit se chercher un grand verre d'eau. C'était bête, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent le penser fou l'inquiétait un peu.

Quand il revint, désaltéré mais appréhensif, ses parents n'avaient pas bougé et l'observaient gravement. Sa mère lui tendit la main et, la prenant, il se rassit entre elle et son père. C'était un de ses moments capitaux entre membres d'une même famille, Ken pouvait le ressentir dans l'atmosphère, dans leur regard et dans cette main tendue vers lui.

« Ton père et moi avions toujours su que la mort de cette fille, cette Tanaka Chiyo, t'avait bouleversée profondément » commença sa mère d'une voix douce. « Il suffisait de voir le changement qui se procédait en toi. Bien que tu ais toujours été un garçon de nature calme, tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même et, quelque part, nous sentions que tu ne voulais pas que nous nous approchions de toi, ou plutôt de ce drame dont tu essayais de faire face tout seul… Nous avions voulu t'aider mais tu ne te laissais pas faire. À chaque tentative de te parler, tu te braquais encore plus. Nous ne savions plus quoi faire… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Ken se rappelait bien de la période qui avait suivi le décès. Il avait été léthargique, avant de connaître une période de grande agitation dans laquelle il n'avait laissé plus personne l'approcher. Puis, grâce au football surtout et à la patience de ses meilleurs copains, il s'était un peu repris mais n'avait jamais été aussi jovial et enthousiaste.

« Et finalement, tu t'en es sorti sans notre aide, du moins nous pensions que, quelque part, tu avais réussi à faire ton deuil. Tu remangeais correctement, tu ressortais avec tes amis et tu t'impliquais comme jamais dans le football. Voyant que tu t'en sortais bien, on a préféré ne pas reparler de cette tragédie. Mais j'ignorais que tu pouvais en souffrir autant… encore aujourd'hui…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, maman » s'empressa-t-il de lui affirmer, voyons des pointes de culpabilité percer dans sa voix. « Tout cela n'est pas de votre faute. J'étais incapable d'en discuter parce que ça me touchait de trop près et j'étais certain que vous ne comprendriez pas l'ampleur de ma douleur. Je regrette, maman, de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, parce que vous auriez su m'écouter. Comme vous venez de le faire… »

Mme Wakashimazu le prit alors dans ses bras et il se laissa faire.

Après cette longue discussion, Ken était apaisé. Avoir avoué son plus grand secret à ses parents lui enlevait un poids sur les épaules et il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu renoué avec eux. Malgré tout, il ne changea pas la date de ses billets et repartit le soir à Nagoya. Ses parents s'étaient également avoués incertains sur la signification de ses songes et avaient promis de se renseigner auprès de leurs amis et des temples environnant. Pour sa part, il s'inquiétait surtout qu'un mirage puisse encore lui arriver éveillé, car alors il serait vraiment devenu fou. Il songea un instant à consulter mais pensa aux risques d'être vus. Lancer la rumeur qu'il aurait besoin d'être suivi serait la pire chose à faire après le fiasco du championnat de la J-League.

Ken se rendit alors compte que, dans tout ça, il avait fini par oublier Takeshi et sa promesse de discuter autour d'un verre…

Le reste du voyage, il dormit paisiblement. Chiyo n'apparut pas ce jour-là, et ne revint plus jamais le voir.

Au début, cela le rassura. Tellement inquiet à l'idée de faire preuve de folie, l'absence de Chiyo dans ses songes ou durant la journée lui permit de se conforter sur l'état de son esprit. De plus, avoir parlé avec ses parents lui avait permis de respirer. Pas seulement parce que se confier à quelqu'un avait exorcisé la douleur mais aussi parce qu'il savait, à présent, qu'il pouvait compter sur deux personnes, et plus encore. La facilité avec laquelle ses parents ont su l'écouter lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire que quelqu'un vous comprenne totalement pour qu'il vous aide. Ainsi, il commençait à se rouvrir aux autres et, après de nombreux efforts, parvint à se rapprocher de Takeshi puis de Kazuki. Kojiro et lui échangeaient plus souvent – mais la distance creusait un infranchissable gouffre entre eux.

Pendant des mois, il n'entendit plus tellement parler des Tanaka, à l'exception des moments où ses parents, et bientôt ses amis, l'interrogeaient discrètement et prudemment sur le sujet. Sa vie sembla reprendre son cours. Il réintégra pleinement son équipe et se fit cette fois accepté. Au prix de nombreux efforts et d'un travail sur soi considérable, il parvint à s'intégrer parmi ses partenaires, notamment en allant directement s'excuser auprès de celui auquel il s'en était pris des mois plus tôt.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Jusqu'au jour où Ayane l'appela enfin.

C'était un lundi matin, un de ces lundis que l'on déteste, parce qu'on a fait la fête tout le weekend et qu'il faut repartir travailler alors qu'on préfèrerait largement se la couler douce et faire la grasse matinée. Après un premier match officiel, l'équipe avait eu le droit à deux jours de vacances et tous les joueurs avaient profité pour festoyer pour l'anniversaire du club. Seulement voilà, il était sept heures du matin et il devrait déjà être en route.

Se dépêchant autant qu'il le pouvait malgré sa gueule de bois, il se prépara et petit-déjeuna rapidement avant de sortir illico de sa maison, d'entrer dans sa voiture et de filer vers le stade du club. Il était en route quand son portable sonna. Conduisant, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le numéro affiché et répondit aussitôt (c'était sûrement son entraîneur et celui-ci détestait plus que tout qu'on ne prenne pas ses appels).

Mais la voix qui résonna à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Allô ? Wakashimazu-San ? C'est Tanaka Ayane… »

Il pila net sous le coup du choc et soudain ce fut le chaos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

_Il pila net sous le coup du choc et soudain ce fut le chaos._

Comment cela s'était passé après le coup de fil, Ken ne saurait le décrire. C'était un mélange d'émotion, surtout de la peur, de sensations, toutes désagréables et déboussolantes, et d'un vacarme confus. C'était comme si, pendant un instant, il s'était évanoui les yeux grands ouverts. Son esprit était parti sous le choc. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes après que la voiture se soit enfin immobilisée qu'il commença à revenir à lui. Oubliant le portable encore en communication et n'entendant pas la voix inquiète qui l'appelait incessamment, il regarda autour de lui, hébété.

Quand il aperçut une silhouette se penchait sur sa fenêtre et tenter d'ouvrir sa porte, il commença à se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avoir un accident.

« Monsieur ! Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, probablement témoin de l'accident.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil… Un choc… Accident… »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour parler, seuls quelques mots réussissaient à franchir la limite de sa bouche. L'homme posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et le pressa doucement pour le calmer.

« Vous avez eu un accident » lui expliqua-t-il calmement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai appelé les urgences qui ne devraient pas tarder. Je suis médecin. Ressentez-vous une douleur quelque part ? Même minime, dîtes-moi. »

Ken essaya de se focaliser sur le plus important malgré une concentration défaillante. Il essaya de faire le point sur son corps.

« Rien » conclut-il. « Enfin, je crois.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez de vous lever ? » demanda le médecin.

Ken n'en était pas tout à fait sûr mais voulait essayer. Il s'efforça de détacher sa ceinture d'une main tremblante et sortit en s'appuyant sur sa portière. Il se sentit faiblir et manqua de tomber mais l'homme vint à sa rescousse et le soutint de son mieux. En fait, Ken tremblait de tout son corps, si bien qu'il eut du mal à rester debout et le médecin le refit s'asseoir sur la banquette de son siège. Il l'examina rapidement, mais Ken s'intéressa plutôt à l'autre accidenté.

« Comment va l'autre voiture ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Et son occupant ?

- Ne vous en faites pas » le rassura le médecin. « Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. La femme et son fils sont juste choqués mais ils vont bien. D'ailleurs, les voici… »

Ken se sentit horriblement mal en voyant la mère et son enfant d'à peine douze-treize ans. Ils auraient pu mourir par sa faute. Il bégaya de multiples excuses et demanda plusieurs fois pardon de leur avoir causé cette peur et tout ce mal. La femme voulut s'assurer de sa santé. Puis, une ambulance arriva ainsi que la police et on s'occupa de lui.

Il répondit d'abord aux premières questions de la police puis on le guida dans l'ambulance. Ils voulaient contrôler si tout allait bien car il avait beaucoup de mal encore à se tenir debout et à marcher sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Il donna toutes les informations nécessaires ainsi que les numéros à appeler. Puis, on l'amena à l'hôpital.

Heureusement, il en ressortit le soir même. Il n'avait subi aucune blessure apparente. Il avait donc joué de beaucoup de chance.

Une fois tout le nécessaire fait, il put enfin se poser chez lui mais il n'était pas calme. Son esprit était encore tourmenté par l'ampleur de l'accident et la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas bon d'utiliser son téléphone portable… Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un tel choc. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'envisager, il lui avait donné son numéro dans ce but. En y songeant, il se rappela qu'elle avait dû assister par le biais de son téléphone à l'accident. Il se redressa subitement, bon sang ! Mais oui ! Il n'avait pas raccroché, elle avait donc du tout entendre… Il attrapa son téléphone portable dans son sac (qu'il n'avait pas ressorti depuis l'accident). En effet, elle avait rappelé depuis six fois et ses messages vocaux étaient tous paniqués.

Il la rappela aussitôt. La première sonnerie avait à peine retentit qu'on décrocha.

« Wakashimazu-San ? » La voix paniquée d'Ayane, si semblable à celle de Chiyo, lui fendit le cœur.

« Oui, c'est moi, Tanaka-San » lui répondit-il.

Il l'entendit souffler un grand coup de soulagement et renifler plusieurs fois.

« Je suis… tellement… rassurée ! » bafouilla-t-elle quand elle put se reprendre. « J'ai tout entendu et j'étais si inquiète ! J'ai cru que… peut-être… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais celle-ci était évidente.

« Rassurez-vous, Tanaka-San, je n'ai rien » lui dit Ken aussitôt, néanmoins touché par sa réaction. « Juste quelques bleus, mais rien de plus grave. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Tant mieux ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment confuse de vous avoir causé tout ce tort ! Je suis vraiment désolée… !

- Ne le soyez pas, ce n'était pas de votre faute, voyons…

- Mais quand même… Si je ne vous avais pas appelé…

- C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû décrocher alors que je conduisais » la coupa-t-il. « Je suis content que vous l'ayez fait, malgré tout. J'attendais votre appel depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé » s'excusa-t-elle encore. « Mais c'était difficile pour moi de vous répondre tout de suite… Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de vous voir et de parler de Chiyo, et j'ai pris tout mon temps… Mais là, je me sens capable de vous voir. Si vous le voulez encore, bien sûr, nous pourrions peut-être… »

Les intentions de Ken n'avaient toujours pas changé aussi lui donna-t-il rendez-vous pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Même si elle avait démissionné, Ayane vivait visiblement toujours à Nagoya aussi ils réussirent facilement à convenir de la date et du lieu.

Il retourna au club le lendemain malgré les protestations de ses entraîneurs qui préféraient le voir se reposer après l'épreuve de l'accident. La journée fila rapidement et il se dépêcha de se doucher et de se changer pour aller retrouver Ayane à la place centrale de la ville. Il se pressa tellement qu'il arriva avec bien vingt minutes d'avance. Ne sachant que faire du temps qu'il lui restait, il s'assit tout simplement à la terrasse du café où il comptait discuter avec la sœur de Chiyo.

C'était bizarre comme cette rencontre le rendait nerveux. Il se sentait tendu et inquiet à l'idée de revoir Ayane. Serait-il capable de la regarder en face sans la confondre avec sa sœur ? Même si, du fait des choix vestimentaires et de coiffure de Chiyo, il y avait quelques différentes, elle n'en demeurait pas moins sa sœur jumelle. Il avait peur de faiblir face à elle, surtout qu'il n'avait pas oublié la dernière apparition réaliste du fantôme de Chiyo.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les vingt minutes passèrent et l'heure du rendez-vous arriva. Son cœur accéléra le rythme et il observa la place avec le ventre serré, s'attendant à chaque instant de la distinguer parmi les passants.

« Wakashimazu-San ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Chiyo – ou enfin, d'Ayane – surgir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme en tenue de travail – un uniforme assez simple et sobre. Lui qui avait été si sûr de la reconnaître au moindre regard avait complètement raté son coup.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21**

« Je vous ai fait peur ? » demanda Ayane, surprise par sa réaction.

Il rougit, décontenancé. « Je ne vous ai pas vu venir » dit-il. « À vrai dire, je pensais vous reconnaître facilement, étant donné que… » Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il était impoli de l'assimiler aussi négligemment à sa sœur.

« Je comprends » acquiesça Ayane, comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réactions maladroites.

Elle s'installa devant lui et prit le temps de se commander un thé chinois.

« Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? » demanda Ayane, remarquant la tasse déjà vide sur la table.

« Oh, pas vraiment. J'étais en avance. »

Elle acquiesça, puis ne dit plus rien. Comme lui, elle devait être gênée. Après tout, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit difficile. Deux personnes étrangères l'une à l'autre réunies pour parler d'une défunte, seul point d'accroche, rien de plus embarrassant comme situation. Pourtant, Ken trouvait trop dur de parler de Chiyo comme ça, abruptement, aussi chercha-t-il un sujet plus facile à aborder, pour commencer.

« Après qu'on se soit vu la toute première fois, je suis retourné à la boutique où vous travailliez, je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit.

- Non, pas du tout » répondit Ayane. « J'avais sans doute démissionné, alors…

- Oui, on me l'a dit. »

Nouveau silence. Ce n'était pas franchement le sujet le plus adéquat pour les détendre, mais c'était le seul qui les reliait vraiment…

« J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi » rajouta Ken. Il regretta aussitôt cette phrase – elle n'allait sûrement pas l'approuver.

« Non, non. » Évidemment, Ayane était trop polie pour ne pas le détromper. « J'avais déjà l'intention de le quitter, de toute façon. Ce n'était que provisoire.

- Ah bon. Et vous faites quoi, à présent ?

- Et bien… Je travaille en tant que secrétaire dans une petite entreprise pas très loin d'ici. »

Après cela, un silence revint. Ken chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui vint. Il voulait parler de Chiyo mais, là encore, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Aucune question ne lui venait, comme si son esprit s'était fermé à l'arrivée d'Ayane.

« Wakashimazu-San » reprit cette dernière d'une voix hésitante. « Comment avez-vous connu ma sœur ?

- Elle et moi avions été dans la même école maternelle » se rappela Ken. « En primaire, nous sommes allés dans des écoles différentes mais quand je suis arrivé au collège, on s'est revus une nouvelle fois. Ça nous avait fait drôle de nous revoir après tout ce temps et on a décidé de renouer. On s'entendait assez bien, étant petits. »

En fait, c'était Chiyo qui avait pris les devants. Quand elle l'avait revu, elle avait tout de suite décrété qu'il leur fallait devenir les meilleurs copains. Au début, ça l'avait surpris, il était même gêné par son enthousiasme débordant et sa franchise. Déjà, elle décidait de tout et lui avait forcé à lui donner son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Et puis, comme elle s'imposait chez lui, au milieu de ses parents, et qu'elle se moquait éperdument des maigres protestations de Ken, il s'était habitué à elle.

« Ma sœur a toujours su obtenir ce qu'elle voulait » commenta Ayane. « Enfin, pas vraiment _tout ce qu'elle désirait_, je suppose, mais beaucoup de choses, parmi les plus futiles, elle les obtenait en un tour de main.

- Futile » répéta Ken, un peu froissé d'être ainsi catalogué.

« Oh ! Je ne parlais pas vraiment de vous… » se rattrapa Ayane en rougissant. « Enfin, peut-être qu'au début, elle l'a fait pour s'amuser, mais je pense qu'elle vous appréciait.

- Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Non… Ou peut-être m'a-t-elle glissé un mot et je ne l'ai pas écouté… Nous n'étions pas vraiment en très bons termes.

- Mais vous étiez sœurs…

- Et jumelles, qui plus est ! » le devança-t-elle avec un sourire demi-amusé. « Tout le monde semble croire que parce que nous sommes nées le même jour, nous sommes liées à jamais. Au début, c'était le cas, mais nos parents ont tout fait pour nous séparer et nous différencier l'une à l'autre… Ils nous habillaient de façons différentes, nous poussaient vers des activités différentes, nous forçait à fréquenter des écoles et des amis différents… Quelque part, ils ont voulu bien faire – et peut-être certains approuveraient leur choix – mais, d'un autre côté, à force de nous pousser à nous éloigner, on a fini par se perdre de vue… Donc, même si nous étions sœurs, en réalité, nous n'avions plus tellement de points communs. »

Son sourire était devenu triste.

« En fait, je pense que Chiyo t'appréciait parce qu'elle n'était pas non plus du genre à rester avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps si elle ne ressentait rien pour la personne » conclut-elle.

Ken sentit une vague chaleur l'envahir. Peut-être que Chiyo l'avait considéré un peu, malgré tout.

« Elle ne m'a jamais donné l'impression de m'aimer » dit-il. « mais plutôt de m'utiliser pour se défouler… Elle venait toujours quand ça lui chantait sans se soucier de ce que j'en pensais. Elle se moquait bien si j'étais déjà occupé à autre chose.

- À la mort de Chiyo » reprit Ayane. « j'ai réfléchi pas mal à toutes nos rares conversations, les fois où j'entendais parler d'elle, où je la voyais en coups de vent… Et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, je ne la connaissais que très peu. J'avais une toute autre image d'elle…

- J'ai ressenti la même chose » approuva Ken. « Elle souriait tout le temps et parlait à tue-tête sans même réfléchir ou se soucier de si je voulais l'entendre.

- Elle le faisait _surtout_ si tu ne voulais pas l'entendre » précisa la jeune femme. « Elle évitait tout sujet qui pouvait la mettre dans la difficulté, même si c'était seulement pour la détromper. Et quand on essayait de la rassurer, elle se braquait.

- Si on lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, elle partait. En fait, il suffisait de froncer les sourcils, pour qu'elle se mette sur les starting-blocks, et si tu ouvrais la bouche, elle s'en allait.

- Elle détestait qu'on la confronte.

- Mais elle adorait mettre les autres au pied du mur. »

Ils rirent doucement, rassurés de trouver une certaine entente.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour qu'elle fuit autant les vraies discussions » soupira Ayane. « C'était peut-être à cause de nos parents… non, c'était _sans doute_ à cause d'eux.

- Ils ne s'entendaient pas ? »

Ken avait pourtant souvenir de l'enterrement et des deux parents pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Disons que c'est assez compliqué » soupira Ayane. « D'apparence, on donne l'impression de former une famille soudée – tout le monde croit ça – mais, en réalité, c'est pire que la troisième guerre mondiale. Quand je parle de _famille_, il y a un goût amer qui monte en moi. Je suis sûre que c'était aussi le cas pour Chiyo, encore plus parce qu'elle vivait auprès d'eux et devait tout subir.

- Ce n'était pas votre cas ?

- Non » répondit-elle. « Dès le collège, je suis allée étudier en internat dans une école privée pour filles assez réputée de la capitale. J'étais donc éloignée de la maison familiale et des problèmes, mais j'avais quand même quelques échos… et quand je revenais, je m'en souviens encore, c'était terrible. Je ne supportai pas l'ambiance qu'il y avait, et ma sœur qui me faisait la tête tout le temps… J'étais bien contente d'être loin de tout ça. »

Elle s'arrêta pour boire son thé tandis que Ken songea aux souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Chiyo. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes familiaux. Elle s'était bien sûr plainte de ses parents, mais rien de très sérieux, surtout la rengaine habituelle. Il se rappela alors d'un de ses songes où elle était apparue, quand elle avait affirmé à quel point elle lui enviait d'avoir des parents si généreux. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui faisait remarquer.

« Maintenant que tu me dis ça » reprit-il. « C'est vrai qu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir être chez elle. Elle venait surtout traîner chez moi et faisait tout pour se donner une raison de tarder et de rester chez moi jusqu'au petit matin…

- Elle restait toute la nuit ? » s'étonna Ayane. « Vos parents ne disaient rien ? Enfin, je sais que les miens devaient quand même…

- Oh, heu, en fait, elle a commencé à rester tard qu'à partir de la troisième année de collège » expliqua Ken. « Je ne sais pas pour vos parents, mais les miens ne savaient pas pour ses visites, alors ils ne pouvaient rien dire…

- Ils ne savaient pas ?

- Au bout d'un moment, Chiyo s'est mise à entrer et sortir directement par la fenêtre de ma chambre, mes parents n'avaient donc pas moyen de savoir qu'elle était là. Et puis, ils ne venaient pas souvent me voir dans ma chambre et quand ça leur arrivait, Chiyo parvenait je ne sais pas comment à se cacher ou à partir à temps. Elle était très intuitive. »

Ayane ne dit rien. Pour elle, ce devait être surprenant de découvrir de la bouche d'un inconnu la vie que menait sa sœur jumelle.

« Est-ce que vous deux… vous étiez… ? »

Ken mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre l'allusion.

« Non ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Je ne saurais pas dire si nous étions copains… Chiyo semblait plus vouloir profiter de moi que de tisser une vraie relation, mais… nous ne sortions pas ensemble et il ne s'est rien passé de répréhensif entre nous.

- Mais vous étiez amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22**

Malgré lui, Ken sursauta et rougit fortement. Il n'avait jamais avoué à personne ses sentiments jusque-là.

« Hum, oui, je l'ai aimé » avoua-t-il très gêné.

« Et vous ne le lui aviez jamais dit » put constater Ayane en voyant sa réaction.

« Non » acquiesça-t-il. « Elle n'aurait pas voulu l'entendre.

- Vraiment ? »

Ayane semblait en douter.

« Elle était allergique aux sentiments » plaida Ken tout en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait la nécessité de se justifier. « Elle ne faisait que me raconter comment elle rejetait tous les mecs qui osaient faire la moindre approche vers elle. Elle me disait clairement ce qu'elle en pensait, et croyez-moi, ce n'était vraiment pas très plaisant à entendre…

- En fait, vous aviez surtout peur qu'elle vous rejette » conclut-elle.

Ken serra les dents, blessé. C'était la vérité mais l'entendre de sa bouche comme une banalité lui faisait mal, surtout qu'en disant ça de cette façon, Ayane lui faisait vraiment penser à Chiyo. Malgré ce qu'Ayane avait pu lui dire, elles se ressemblaient.

« Désolée si j'ai été trop directe » s'excusa cette dernière – se démarquant de nouveau de sa sœur qui n'aurait jamais pris cette peine. « Parfois, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes pensées… je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

- Non, non, c'est pas grave… » Ceci dit, il soupira. « Vous avez raison, de toute façon. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me réserve le même traitement qu'aux autres et ne revienne plus me voir. Je préférais garder tout pour moi et l'avoir toujours à mes côtés plutôt que de risquer de la perdre. Et puis, si elle n'était plus venu chez moi, je me demande bien où elle serait allée… »

Il prit le temps de boire sa boisson, un peu soulagé d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il en pensait finalement. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il avait cru. En fait, qu'il n'eut pas reconnu Ayane lui paraissait à présent normal. Même si elle était aussi directe que sa sœur, elle se différenciait d'elle sur beaucoup d'autres points. Elle était ouverte, agréable et surtout à l'écoute des autres.

« Chiyo a eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. »

Ken releva la tête, surpris. Ayane souriait avec douceur.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien, Wakashimazu-San » continua-t-elle. « Vous l'aviez aimé et vous continuez à penser à elle malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle vous a causée. Pour avoir parlé un peu avec vous, je ne peux que ressentir un certain soulagement. Elle n'a pas été toute seule… vous étiez là pour elle et ça me rassure. »

Ken était touché par ses paroles de réconfort, mais la réalité étant ce qu'elle était, il ressentit aussi une profonde tristesse.

« Cela n'a pas suffi » affirma-t-il avec une pointe de douleur dans sa voix, les sourcils froncés surtout pour tenter vainement de cacher son émotion. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. « J'avais beau l'aimer et être là pour elle, ça ne suffisait pas. Elle souffrait bien plus que je ne m'en rendais compte… Je n'ai pas su…

- Vous n'auriez pas pu l'aider plus que vous ne l'avez fait » le coupa Ayane.

Chiyo aussi lui avait affirmé le contraire. Et pourtant…

« La seule personne qui aurait été capable de la sauver, c'était elle-même » poursuivit Ayane. « Il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver la volonté de se battre et de vivre, mais elle a toujours choisi la facilité, parce qu'elle craignait trop d'affronter la dure réalité. Elle préférait fuir plutôt que de combattre. Ma sœur faisait juste semblant d'être forte et dominatrice, en réalité, c'était une trouillarde et une faible. La preuve, c'était qu'elle devait savoir ce que vous ressentiez pour elle mais qu'elle a préféré ne vous laisser aucune chance de l'aider. Parce qu'elle devait avoir la trouille que vous n'ouvriez les yeux et qu'en voyant sa vraie personnalité, vous la rejetiez, vous aussi. »

Ayane détourna la tête, les yeux brillants de colère et de peine, les poings serrés sur la table, tremblants d'émotion. Ken réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, du tableau de sa sœur qu'elle venait de peindre. Elle disait vrai. Quelque part, il avait toujours su que Chiyo n'était pas la fille joyeuse et enthousiaste, sans gêne et imperturbable qu'elle laissait voir. Elle possédait une dualité dans sa personnalité plus complexe, plus sombre, plus fragile. En fait, peut-être que, dans tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles futiles, elle lançait incessamment des appels à l'aide. _« La vérité, c'est que malgré toutes ces années à se fréquenter, tu n'as jamais vraiment su qui était Tanaka Chiyo_. » lui avait-elle dit dans son rêve. « _Tu ne t'imagines pas le nombre de choses que j'ai dites à ton insu, Ken._ » avait-elle dit plus tard. Alors, elle lui avait vraiment laissé des indices, des petits appels à l'aide, si discrets qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les entendre.

« Chiyo voulait qu'on l'aide » finit-il par affirmer. « Mais elle était trop lâche pour le demander directement…

- J'en doute. Elle ne voulait pas que je lui parle, alors que je l'aide ?... »

Ayane se passa la main sur le visage, lassée. Ken comprit alors que ses séquelles étaient bien plus profondes et plus graves que les siennes – même si elle s'efforçait de rester calme, sa souffrance n'en était pas moins lancinante. Avoir été rejetée par sa sœur et la découvrir morte ensuite avaient dû creuser en elle un mal sans pareil.

« Il commence à se faire tard » remarqua Ayane. En effet, le soleil décroissait sur la place et l'air se refroidissait. « Je pense que je vais rentrer à présent.

- D'accord. »

Elle commença à fouiller son sac sans doute pour prendre de l'argent mais il l'arrêta. « Laissez, je vous invite. » Elle le remercia chaleureusement. Il paya la note et ils s'éloignèrent du café. Arrivés devant la station de bus, c'était le moment de se séparer.

« J'ai été ravie de vous avoir vu et d'avoir pu parler avec vous » déclara Ayane poliment. « Je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter à propos de ma sœur…

- Moi aussi, j'ai été ravi » renchérit Ken. « J'ai l'impression d'un peu mieux la connaître…

- Oui… »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et chacun repartit chez soi. Ken se demanda s'ils se reverraient encore. Parler de Chiyo avec quelqu'un qui l'avait connue l'aidait à mieux saisir l'enjeu de ses problèmes. Malgré tout, plus il en discutait avec Ayane et plus il prenait conscience du gouffre qui le séparerait de son amie d'enfance. N'étant plus là pour l'écouter et répondre à ses interrogations, il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour lui de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression que cette rencontre ait été inutile. Au contraire, les paroles d'une fille aussi proche de Chiyo qu'Ayane l'avaient réconfortées.


	24. Chapter 24

**Épilogue**

Après cette première discussion, Ken et Ayane se revirent plusieurs fois, toujours pour discuter de Chiyo. Ayane lui demanda également de venir parler à sa mère, seule parente encore en vie. Ce ne fut pas facile pour le joueur de football mais, par solidarité et en souvenir de Chiyo, il accepta. Ils se rendirent donc dans leur ville natale et la rencontre eut lieu. Il y eut beaucoup de pleurs ce jour-là et ils discutèrent longtemps. Ken comprit mieux encore son amie d'enfance et finit par accepter son deuil en comprenant à quel point il n'était pas responsable, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, et qu'il fallait à présent la laisser s'en aller.

Il retourna une nouvelle fois sur la tombe de Chiyo, mais cette fois il resta pour lui parler. Dans sa prière, il lui disait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer et aussi, à la fin, il lui fit pour de bon ses adieux.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Chiyo, ses souffrances et ses problèmes familiaux, sa faiblesse et son manque de courage, Ken n'aurait jamais pu les deviner seul. Si elle lui avait en effet lancé des appels à l'aide, elle ne l'avait jamais fait clairement, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'il les entende. Et s'il n'avait pas pu l'aider, c'était parce qu'elle seule aurait pu décider de se battre, d'avoir la volonté de continuer et de se relever.

Ken l'avait aimé sans lui imposer ses sentiments mais il avait toujours été présent pour l'accueillir quand elle désirait fuir. Il l'avait patiemment supporté et écouté pendant des heures et l'avait laissé l'approcher, l'embrasser dans ses bras, le toucher. Ca n'avait pas suffi pour la sauver, mais Ken avait alors compris, en parlant avec Ayane et avec la mère de celle-ci, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la tirer vers le haut à lui seul, que ça n'avait jamais été son rôle.

Ce qui s'était produit dans cet immeuble, dans cette pièce, ce qu'avait vraiment désiré Chiyo, personne ne serait jamais en mesure de le savoir. Si elle s'était rendu compte combien sa disparition allait faire souffrir ceux qui lui étaient proches, que ses parents l'avaient aimé, sa sœur l'avait jalousé, et lui adoré, peut-être alors aurait-elle compris qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Quand il quitta le cimetière, Ken crut apercevoir une ombre au loin. Même des années après, il était persuadé que cette silhouette était celle de Chiyo et qu'elle lui avait souri en lui soufflant le seul mot qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu dire.

_« Merci »_

**- FIN -**

Voilà, ainsi s'achève _C'était Chiyo_. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée, malgré son ton grave, de chapitres très courts et de probables maladresses oubliées en chemin. Cette histoire est la dernière que j'ai écrite pour le fandom _Captain Tsubasa_ que j'ai depuis laissé de côté pour poursuivre et achever deux gros projets de longue date, basés cette fois sur le fandom de _Harry Potter _dans lequel j'évolue actuellement.

Moi et _Captain Tsubasa_ terminé ? Pour l'instant, oui. J'ai finalement abandonné le projet _Chassé Croisé_ qui ne menait nulle part et ne me motivait plus du tout, et je m'octroie, disons, une pause indéfinie sur ce fandom. Je ne dis pas que c'est « fini » parce qu'il se pourrait que j'y revienne, peut-être demain, peut-être dans un an, qui sait ? Mais il se pourrait aussi que je n'écrive plus du tout pour les joueurs phares de ce manga mythique.

En tout cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ces histoires, et malgré leur succès plus que modeste, je suis contente de ce qui en a résulté. Ça y est, je tourne la page… Que d'émotions ! Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse de vous souhaiter une très bonne continuation dans vos lectures, peut-être à bientôt sur un autre fandom ou, qui sait, une histoire originale.

Au revoir,

Asuka/FicAndRea


End file.
